It could all have been so different
by PinkSparkle02
Summary: A Marsan Is this what wouldv'e happened if she had never left?
1. Default Chapter

It could all have been so different  
  
Set in the past, if Susan had never left and Elizabeth had never come.  
  
This story incorporates lyrics of a song to help get parts of the storyline across more strongly. The name of the girl in the song is Mary lou, although for the purposes of this story making sense I have changed it to Susie Sue.  
  
Song lyrics are in bold type and thoughts are in italics.  
  
Chapter One: Just to look at her amazed him  
  
Nothing ever changed in the ER. Patients came in, some sick some just attention seekers, some died most lived. More seemed to live when the expertise of Dr Mark Greene and Dr Susan Lewis were involved. There was something about that coupling that brought a strange light to the other wise emotionally stale atmosphere of the ER.  
  
They seemed to complement each other perfectly, even their jokes seemed to bounce off each other. Their friendship had never seen downs only ups. They were always there for each other, professionally or personally. Susan was there to listen when Mark went through his rather traumatic divorce. He knew he had sacrificed his family for his career, to stay in the ER and not go private. Surely there must have been some other factor to him staying. No normal man would have given up the woman he loved and his daughter for the doldrums of the ER.  
  
Today was a particularly slow shift. Mark was tired. He had only just stepped off a plane from seeing Rachel in St Louis. He couldn't believe Kerry wouldn't let him extend his holiday by one day. It had been Jen that made him stay, she had to do some last minute work so Mark decided to look after Rachel instead of the nanny doing it. He had to catch a later flight, it landed just and hour and a half before his shift started.  
  
He had just finished extracting a button from the ear canal of a small child when Susan came in. As usual she was smiling laughing with Chen about something.  
  
"So", asked Mark, "what is about the ER that amuses you both so much?"  
  
"Oh, oh god, I can't breathe" said Susan trying to fight the laughter  
  
"Susan saw her first stripper last night, at a Hawaiian bar", Chen announced.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Susan exclaimed. "It was funny though Mark, the guy really wasn't equipped to be a stripper, I mean I know size isn't everything but come on!"  
  
"A guy can be really sensitive about things like that Susan, you should watch what you say" Mark seemed a little disgruntled  
  
"Mark, I'm sorry, I didn't realise" Susan burst into fits of laughter again. "No, we had a guy in earlier, tried to enlarge his penis himself after his girlfriend mocked him" Mark tried to explain  
  
"Oh, Oh dear" Susan fought to quash the laughter.  
  
Mark could see it coming out and smiled the cute smile, just slight up turn of the mouth at each edge.  
  
She was infectious, everything about her was. Just to look at her amazed him. Susan and Chen giggled their way to the Doctors lounge and moments later emerged, still with smiles on their faces but ready to begin their duties once more as members of the medical profession.  
  
Both went over to the desk and picked up charts.  
  
"Oh nice" Susan looked a little sick " I haven't done one of these in ages"  
  
"What you got?" Mark enquired "Enema insertion of a 83 year old man. Just what I want with the remainder of a hangover" Susan looked a shade of pale green  
  
"Hey, remember what they told us at med school. It can always be worse." Mark tried to make her feel better  
  
"I thought nurses did these now?" Susan questioned  
  
"Nah, Kerry didn't want us to be bored so we have to do the nasty jobs too. And no good passing it to Malik or Abby, Kerry has her eye on everyone today. Must be PM.." Mark stopped realising what he was about to blame Kerry's mood on.  
  
"Don't even, Mark!" Susan exclaimed, with a bit of a grin. "We can be moody without it being PMT or PMS, it's usually called Men."  
  
"Um somehow with Kerry I don't think its Man trouble" Mark stated  
  
"Hey there's always Romano, he's a guy, he bugs her. He's usually responsible for peoples' bad mood. I believe that is score one to Dr Lewis" She grinned again  
  
"Oh yeah? Ok. I'll let you have that one. But be warned I'll draw equal by any means possible" He said  
  
She just grinned and she drifted off down the corridor.  
  
She's beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have her.  
  
Was Mark really thinking this. What was he talking about, he had Susan. She was his best friend. But maybe, just maybe it was her that made him stay. Was he frightened of losing her friendship and never seeing her again? Well now he wouldn't have to worry about that. He wasn't leaving and neither was she. They were together with the team in the ER. Sometimes he felt like the ER team was his new family.  
  
"God I'm sad" Mark thought. "I've become like a nun. I'm married to my job!"  
  
"Hey dopey, this is no time for daydreaming, my old guy keeps making a pass at me. I'm staring at his rectum and he's trying to come on to me. It's disgusting" Susan was more green now than she was earlier.  
  
"Want to swap?" Mark asked sympathetically "I have a woman in exam 1 with several thorns in her arms from falling into her rose bush chasing her dog."  
  
"Tetanus shot?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah, hasn't had one for a while. May need some antibiotics too, some went pretty deep. Just need to extract them and dress them" Mark could see the colour coming back  
  
"Thanks Mark, you're an angel" Susan looked relieved  
  
"I know, just one of my many charming features" Mark went to sort the old guy out while Susan carefully muttered to herself  
  
"Yeah just one of many" But instead of a hint of sarcasm, there was sincerity. 


	2. Noone must know

Chapter Two: No-one must know  
  
Mark meandered into the ER praying no-one knew what today was. Normally he wouldn't mind people remembering his birthday, but today he just didn't feel like it. It had been slow in the ER, but today it seemed rather busy.  
  
Perfect, everyone will be so busy with patients they'll certainly forget what today is. Mark though quietly to himself.  
  
However, one person hadn't forgotten. Susan came bounding up to Mark with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Mark. Enjoying the day?" Susan enquired  
  
"No. No-one must know it's my birthday. I just can't face all the happy birthday crap. The bald jokes and the 'oh you're getting old now Mark' jibes."  
  
"Oh." Susan hid the gift she had bought him behind her back. Maybe she would approach him later.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just Jen phoned me and was so indignant and rude. But I'm not going to bother you with my troubles" Mark sighed  
  
"Hey, fancy a drink tonight? What time are you off? You can celebrate your birthday the way you want too. Whether it to be getting blind drunk with your best friend or just pouring your heart out to her, while she listens with quiet contemplation" Susan wanted Mark to know she was there for him.  
  
"How about a bit of both. I'll get drunk while I pour my heart out to you and whinge a bit?" Mark began to smile.  
  
"Ok. Sounds like a plan. I finish at 9. That gives us a few hours. I'm not on til 12 the next day." Susan said  
  
"Me too. Same shift rotation I guess. Thanks Susan. So we'll leave here and go bar crawling?" said Mark  
  
"Yup. Anyway, things to do patients to see." Susan went and grabbed another chart.  
  
"Oh and Susan, no-one must know, ok?" Mark whispered.  
  
"Sure no problem" She smiled as she headed to exam 1.  
  
How does she do that? She can cheer me up when no-one else can. Hmmmm. Wish she hadn't hidden that gift though. I must have made her feel really bad. Wonder what it was. Hope I find out later.  
  
"MARK!" Kerry screeched. "Less day dreaming more patient seeing!"  
  
"Sorry Kerry. I'm on it" Mark shouted across the ER.  
  
The first chart Mark picked up was such a dull case. Might give him a bit of pleasure though. He always thought it was quite funny when big tough guys came in crying like small children.  
  
His patient was a Hells Angel travelling through with the rest of his motorbike clan. He'd come off his bike rolling up to a bar and dislocated his shoulder.  
  
"Malik, come give me a hand." Mark commanded  
  
"Sure Dr Greene, what we got?" Malik asked  
  
"Dislocated shoulder of a Hells Angel." Mark answered.  
  
"Ooh fun!" was the answer Malik came back with.  
  
"Hello, Mr?" said Mark  
  
"Its Charlie. Big Charlie." replied the big fat guy sat on the bed.  
  
"Ok Charlie. You have a dislocated shoulder. We're going to pull on your arm in order to put it back in." Mark was slightly smug, as he said it.  
  
Tears came to the eyes of Charlie. Marks theory was right. Even the toughest of guys could be reduced to quivering wrecks given a bit of pain.  
  
Mark and Malik began to put the shoulder back into place, when the Hells Angel passed out.  
  
"Hmmm this'll make it easier. We'll just do it while he passed out." Mark said  
  
"Ok. Doctors decision." Malik grinned  
  
"One two three... and there we go" Mark was pleased that was done with. "Get him to come round and then give him some pain relief. Any problems give me a shout"  
  
"Ok Dr Greene" Malik answered back.  
  
Mark looked at his watch, it was 6pm just three more hours here and he'd be out having fun with his best friend. He really appreciated Susan wanting to spend time with him, even though his mood resembled that of someone with a bug up their ass.  
  
His bug was Jen. He'd hoped for an amicable divorce, but it obviously wasn't to be. Mark thought about Rachel, how she'd probably be passed from nanny to nanny whilst Jen was on her career adventure. He'd have her whenever he could and make the journey when Kerry allowed him time off. Chance'll be a fine thing Mark thought.  
  
Just as he was turning his thoughts back to patients, a gurney came crashing into the ER with the voice of Malik yelling  
  
"Doctor Greene GSW to the chest and lower abdomen. Pulse 68, BP 100 over 60."  
  
"Trauma 1" Mark called back. Finally something that might make the time go a little quicker.  
  
"1,2,3 lift" A small packet falls on the floor.  
  
"Someone pick that up and give it to the cops. Tell security to be extra cautious, someone may be looking for that" Mark commanded.  
  
"Looks like coke" Haleh called.  
  
"I don't care what is it just hand it to them" Mark yelled  
  
"Pulse is dropping 56" Malik called  
  
"Ok, administer atropine now. And call the OR think sounds like this guys has a bi-lateral hemothorax."  
  
"Gallant! What's this caused by?" Mark asked  
  
"Um, blood leaking from heart or rupture in inner membrane of lungs causing the outer layer or pleura to fill with blood" Gallant answered back  
  
"Correct! Jesus this guy has more fluid than lake Michigan, gonna have to intubate him, breath sounds are not great"  
  
"Pulse back to 68bpm stable for 1 minute" Malik told Dr Greene  
  
"Ok load the drug box lets get this guy to the OR, Ol' Rocket can deal with him now"  
  
"Lucky guy" Malik said  
  
"Yeah not if he lives and the cops get hold of his. That much coke carries a hefty sentence" Mark said as his flipped off his gloves  
  
"Ah" Mark thought. "Ten to nine, ten minutes left."  
  
"Hey grab your stuff we're outta here!" Susan called from across the ER.  
  
"Ah not so fast we have 10 minutes yet. Anything can happen in the next 10 minutes" Mark playfully mimicked Kerry's voice  
  
"Nope, I asked the all powerful one if we could knock off now and she said, surprisingly, yes" Susan was grinning as she said it. "So come on, get your glad rags on, well just take your coat off and we'll get going for some serious drinking. Oh and I bought you this"  
  
Mark slowly and cautiously unwrapped the package, not quite sure what he was going to find, after all he knew Susan's sense of humour.  
  
"Hmmm coasters. Thanks Susan" Mark was a little taken a back  
  
"No, look inside, I put them in a boring box to deceive you" Susan answered  
  
Mark opened the box and inside was a set of coasters, not boring flowery ones, but with pictures of Mark on, detailing the change in his ER life. The last two were particularly special. One was of him and Susan laughing after they had put a cast on Carters leg. The other was of all the old team, the way it used to be; Doug, Carol, Carter, Susan, Mark, Peter Benton, all with big grins on their faces. Even Kerry and Romano were smiling. It was taken during the party they had to celebrate Carter finishing med school. They threw a theme party, it was a great night, and also happened to fall on Marks birthday. Kind of a double celebration.  
  
A huge grin spread across Marks face. He really loved this present, it was so thoughtful, and something he could keep forever, it had really made his birthday.  
  
"Thank-you so much Susan, they're fantastic" Mark said  
  
"You sure, you don't think I'm some crazy coaster freak?" Susan laughed  
  
"I mean it, thank-you. Now come on lets go get drunk" Mark grinned as he said it.  
  
As they walked out of the ER, all the staff shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!"  
  
"You told them!" Mark playfully punched Susan  
  
"Oh come on they all kinda knew anyway. Any way Carter told most of them" Susan tried to defend herself.  
  
"Oh well, I won't be seeing them for 15 hours, I'll be fine" Mark said  
  
Susan and Mark wandered into the bar, Susan strided up to the bar ordered a beer and a whisky chaser for Mark and a double vodka for herself.  
  
"I thought I'd get you a long drink to sip on while you downed all these chasers!" Susan said  
  
"Thanks a lot. I can see this night is going to be fun!" Mark smiled  
  
"Oh yeah, a night to remember. Or not depending on how drunk we get" Susan commented.  
  
At around 3.30am Susan and Mark stumbled out of a bar close to Susan's apartment. Susan was worse for wear but Mark was absolutely legless. Laughing and singing as Susan tried to help him up the stairs of her apartment block.  
  
He was yelling rather than singing bizarre words from a song. Susan figured it was a 60's song, she'd heard it but Mark was not making much sense. It sounded like  
  
Hello Susie Sue, goodbye heart, sweet Susie Sue I'm so in love with you. I knew Susie Sue, we'd never part, so hello Susie Sue goodbye heart.  
  
Susan wouldn't allow herself to read anything in to what Mark was singing. After all he was blind drunk. Although they were very good friends, Susan never really knew how Mark felt. She felt as if their relationship could go further, but never liked to bring the subject up. She loved Mark as a friend and didn't want to ruin anything.  
  
Mark was becoming even harder to handle, so she had to virtually throw him onto her couch. Herself stumbling around, almost falling over.  
  
She grabbed Mark a blanket and covered him up. He was going to have such a bad head in the morning, and she wasn't going to mention the singing. He did look sweet asleep though. 


	3. The Morning after the night before

Chapter 3: The morning after the night before  
  
As Susan a woke she could hear the sound of snoring in her living room. Feeling puzzled and hungover she put her dressing gown on wandered through. Then she remembered, Mark had stayed.  
  
"Wow, must have been a heavy night" She thought "Can't remember much else apart from Mark singing, before and after that is all a bit hazy."  
  
It was 9.30am now, and Susan had only had about 6 hours sleep. It had taken her a while to settle, the room was spinning quite a lot when she got into bed.  
  
She put the kettle on and put the coffee in the pot. She needed coffee right now and suspected Mark did too. She could see him sleeping from the kitchen. As the kettle boiled she just stood there and watched him. Half of him was on the couch, half not. He really did look worse for wear, but kinda cute at the same time.  
  
As she made up the coffee and put it on the table, Mark began to stir. She was still watching him although this time it was from the comfort of her huge armchair.  
  
"Morning oh drunken one, how's the head?" Susan laughed  
  
"Oh god I feel so sick" Mark groaned. "Did I embarrass myself last night? I can remember being carried up some stairs then being, quite roughly, thrown on the couch"  
  
"Well that was the only way I could get you on there, you were so drunk. I swear you must have drunk half your body weight in beer and whiskey. Still it made for and interesting night" Susan grinned  
  
"Seriously though. Oh god my head. Did I make a fool outta myself, or make you ashamed to know me?" Mark enquired  
  
*LONG PAUSE*  
  
"Errrr no not at all." Susan said, hoping Mark was too hungover to recognise the lying tone in her voice. "And besides even if you did, do you think I would tell you? I'd tell everyone at work first" Susan tried to put a humorous spin on her blatant lie.  
  
Mark slowly raised himself from the couch and padded over to the coffee on the table. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he did so. Boy did he look rough.  
  
"Hey Susan, weird question but any chance you have a razor handy?" Mark asked  
  
"Yeah sure. I use men's ones anyway. Women's razors don't get the really little hairs" Susan answered.  
  
"Thanks. Why is it that alcohol seems to make the hairs grow super fast? I mean yesterday I was clean shaven. Now I look like someone who hasn't seen a razor for a week" Mark pondered his rather strange question.  
  
"Um I don't know. But the razor is in the bathroom cabinet. It hasn't got a blade on but there should be some in the next compartment."  
  
"Oh great. Mind if I take my coffee with me?" Mark didn't want to seem rude  
  
"No go ahead. I'm gonna watch some Ren and Stimpy" Susan snuggled further into her armchair.  
  
Mark walked into the bathroom and noticed how nicely Susan had decorated it. Now to find the razor. Mark opened that bathroom cupboard, but on the wrong side. Instead of being met by a razor and some blades he was met with a mass of feminine hygiene products and aspirin. Even though he was a doctor he still wasn't comfortable with the whole tampon thing. He didn't think any man was. He knew Carter wasn't. They'd talked about it once. It all seemed very strange to them.  
  
"Hey Susan, mind if I grab and aspirin?!" Mark called from the bathroom  
  
Susan cringed slightly realising which cupboard door he'd opened.  
  
"No go for it. You can bring them out her when you're done shaving" She called back.  
  
As he shaved, he began to hum the tune to the song he'd sung (well yelled) the night before. He knew the song, it was one of his favourites, but he had no idea why it was in his head. Maybe Susan hadn't told him the truth. He liked that song so much because when some of the staff went to a rock and roll night he and Susan had jived to that song. She looked so adorable, she had no idea what to do but was still giving it her best shot and smiling all the way through.  
  
In the next room Susan could hear the tune more clearly than she had done last night and suddenly remembered where she'd heard the song before. They had all joked and started singing Susie Sue instead of Mary Lou, they were all pretty drunk that night too.  
  
As Mark continued to think about the song and Susan he cut himself shaving right under his chin. Blood started dripping into the sink.  
  
"Ah damn it!" Mark yelled.  
  
Susan came rushing in. "Mark what happened?"  
  
"I cut myself, right under my chin. And I got blood in your sink." Mark said as he clutched his chin, still bleeding.  
  
"Here put this on it and come through to the living room, I'll clean you up." Susan said as she gave him a small face towel to put on his chin.  
  
"I'm ok" Mark answered.  
  
"Hey I don't want blood on my carpet. Sit down" Susan ordered.  
  
She went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. She came back and sat in front of Mark.  
  
"Lift your head and I'll fix you right up. Hey what's that?" Susan asked  
  
"Oh that's my scar from when I played Ice hockey. Puck in the chin." Mark said  
  
"Ooh nice. Strange I never noticed it before" Susan said  
  
"Well you wouldn't it's under my chin, you've never looked that closely at me." Mark strained to talk.  
  
As Susan carefully stuck a plaster over Marks chin she smoothed it over with her thumb, he felt all smooth now he'd shaved. The tension was unbearable. Susan knew then that she wanted more than friendship from Mark. She was confused as to how to approach the matter, so just got up and returned to the kitchen as Mark wandered back to the bathroom. Little did he realise she had stuck a Ren and Stimpy plaster on his chin.  
  
"Ah Susan!" He yelled. But she could tell by the way he said it he was smiling.  
  
" I thought you might like it! Want anything to eat? we've still got 2 hours before work." She called  
  
"Some toast would be great. Followed by sausage, bacon, eggs, tomatoes." Mark chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be lucky! With my cooking skills? I don't think so" Susan answered.  
  
As she stuck some bread in the toaster Mark entered the living room and flopped on the sofa again.  
  
"I do like this sofa, it just seems to swallow you up, in a nice way" Mark said  
  
"I prefer the arm chair, it has the best view of the TV" Susan answered.  
  
At 11.30am the two of them walked to work Susan was still thinking about Mark and what she felt for him. What she didn't know is that he was thinking the same.  
  
As they approached County Susan went up to the news cart.  
  
"Fancy another coffee, I know I could do with one" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks Susan" Mark replied  
  
Mark still felt pretty bad, as they wandered into the doctors lounge. Susan seemed in a hurry to get on with work.  
  
"Strange" Mark thought "That must be what hangovers do to her" 


	4. Problems, answers and a warm fuzzy feeli...

Chapter 4: Problems, answers and a warm fuzzy feeling.  
  
Work was hard that day. All Susan wanted to do was to talk to Mark, tell her how she felt. She still didn't know what to say, so the best thing to do was to try and avoid him, try to get her head together and find the right words to use.  
  
Meanwhile Mark is beginning to worry he really did do something to upset her last night, but she had been fine in the morning. Maybe she was pissed he didn't pay for his coffee. No that wouldn't have been it, Susan wasn't that petty.  
  
As soon as she walked past him Mark reached out to grab Susan.  
  
"Hey Susan. Look I know you're busy but have I upset you in some way?" Mark asked slightly worried she may say yes.  
  
"No." Her answer was rather blunt. "But we do need to talk." She told him  
  
"Ok, after work?" Mark replied  
  
"Yeah" Susan answered and walked off.  
  
"Wow that was weird" Carter commented. "You pissed her off?" He jokily asked  
  
"I don't know. I stayed at hers last night.on the sofa Carter. We went out for the night, y'know my birthday. We both got drunk but I must have been hammered. Nothing happened and she was fine this morning, her usual self but now I just don't know."  
  
"And I always thought Susan was one of the least complicated women here" Carter stated.  
  
"Tell me about it" Mark answered.  
  
The rest of the day dragged by both Mark and Susan were apprehensive about that evening. At least Susan knew why they had to talk Mark was virtually clueless.  
  
The ER seemed dead today, hmmm what a pun. Only two major traumas had come in that day and Susan had avoided being in there with Mark every time. He was really beginning to get upset. He began to think Susan may be seriously angry at him. This wasn't a fight, they hadn't fallen out but somehow he felt they had. She seemed to have distanced herself from him. Little did he know all she wanted was to bring him closer, she just didn't know how to go about it. But she would.  
  
As Mark walked into the doctors lounge Susan was already there, taking off her lab coat.  
  
"Ready." She asked.  
  
Her tone wasn't nasty but it wasn't exactly heart warming.  
  
"Yeah let's go" Mark answered rather sheepishly  
  
"I know a quiet place, you ok with that?" Susan said  
  
"Yeah sure" Mark replied  
  
They walked into the bar and found a table away from everyone else. A waitress wandered over and asked if they'd like any drinks.  
  
"No thanks" Susan said as she turned to Mark. "I want to be in control of myself when I say this"  
  
Marks face filled with worry.  
  
"About last night, well this morning really"  
  
Mark interrupted "I knew I had done something wrong, Susan I'm so sorry"  
  
"Mark please be quiet this is hard enough as it is. This morning when you were humming that tune, you sang it last night but changed the words to Susie sue. I didn't want to read anything in to it but I can't help it. All my feelings hit me at once when I was fixing you up earlier. I scared me, hence the weird mood. I didn't know what to say, how to express myself. I didn't want to lose you as a friend but I also want you as more than that. There I said it."  
  
Susan had finally revealed how she felt now she just waited for a response from Mark but he stayed silent.  
  
"Mark please say something" Susan begged  
  
"I er I" Came the reply  
  
"Oh you don't feel the same, oh oh god" Tears built in Susan's eyes as she said it.  
  
"Now you be quiet" Mark finally answered.  
  
"We've been friends for so long I didn't think I could see you as anything else."  
  
The words cut Susan like a knife.  
  
"Then when I was going through my divorce you were there for me, listened to me as I despaired with Jen. Time and Time again you sat, quiet, just letting me tell you everything, and you never complained. Then a while ago I had a thought, and it made sense. You were the reason I didn't want to go. I tried to quash my feelings but the other morning to feel your touch, I knew I wanted something more. You were no longer Susan Lewis best friend, you were Susan Lewis beautiful, wonderful woman. Ok I've done my bit too. Is it just me or has the air suddenly cleared."  
  
Tears rolled down Susan's face, Mark had never really seen her cry before.  
  
"So can we give us a go?" Susan asked through her tears.  
  
"There's nothing I'd want more" He smiled back  
  
He wiped the tears away to reveal her smile coming through. He loved that smile, no-one else's could even come close.  
  
They had both loved each other as friends, but now it had gone to a new level.  
  
"Oh now we can have a drink. Only one though, I'm on at 7am" Susan said  
  
"Ah my day off tomorrow. How about we do it then instead. You off at 6pm?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah that'd be good. I'd better go home and get my beauty sleep then" Susan said  
  
"You don't need that, you're beautiful already" Mark said  
  
That one comment gave her that warm fuzzy feeling.  
  
"See you later, enjoy your day off" Susan said as she and Mark left the bar  
  
He walked back to her and there was a tentative moment as their lips met and they kissed. It had been a long time in coming and now it just felt so right. 


	5. Chapter 5: A new beginning

Chapter 5: A new beginning  
  
When Susan got home that night there was message on her answer machine. She pressed play and began to listen to it, it was from Mark.  
  
He was singing that song again, much better than the last time though.  
  
I saw your lips I heard your voice believe me I just had no choice, wild horses couldn't make me stay away. I thought about a moonlit night, arms around you good and tight, that's all I had to see for me to sing  
  
Hello Susie sue goodbye heart, sweet Susie sue I'm so in love with you. I knew Susie sue, we'd never part so hello Susie sue goodbye heart.  
  
Susan grinned as the message finished. She was sure Mark wasn't in love with her yet, but she knew she wanted it.  
  
As she went to bed that night, she realised.  
  
Not only do I now have a boyfriend, he's my best friend too. From now on this is a new beginning.  
  
As Susan slept she dreamt about this new life of hers, it all seemed so fantastic, almost unreal. She stirred and awoke in the middle of the night. This time was not like all the others when she had woken up after crazy, awful dreams.  
  
This time she woke with a smile on her face, she replayed the message Mark had sent her. Her smile grew as she thought of Mark. In all her other relationships Susan had always been hesitant about the guys, she would always wonder if they were madmen, weirdos or just after her because they had some fetish about doctors.  
  
This time though, she knew. She knew that Mark was just a nice normal guy, the kind of guy she always envisaged herself settling down with, getting married too and having children with.  
  
Woah hold on a minute Susan thought.  
  
Even though she knew Mark she didn't want to get too far ahead of herself, she didn't want to scare him. It had taken them a long time to get together and now she was so glad they had. Tiny little voices in her head told her to go forward and tell him she loved him, but her heart was saying wait a little longer. She wanted to get closer as a couple, more intimate before she would tell him she loved him.  
  
That had always been Susan's rule. Be sure before letting yourself go. She'd been hurt before and didn't want it to happen again, although she was almost certain this was the real thing.  
  
Slowly she drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, across town Mark was awake to. He was thinking about Susan. The vision of her smile was imprinted on his mind. He had these feelings, ones he hadn't felt since he first met Jen. It had been a long time since he'd had them and he couldn't be happier than to feel them about Susan.  
  
He knew these feelings needed to be aired, he desperately wanted Susan to know. He knew she started at 7am so as a surprise he decided to go around to her apartment with bagels and coffee.  
  
He didn't want to make it too obvious so he got his running gear on and made his way to the corner of Susan's street. He knew they had a great bagel cart where she got them most mornings.  
  
I must love this women Mark thought I'm up at 6am on my day off.  
  
Mark yawned as he placed his order of a large latte, (he knew Susan didn't like it too strong) and two cinnamon and raisin bagels. Then he made his way to her door and knocked twice.  
  
A sleepy, but ever so cute looking Susan answered the door.  
  
"Mark, you're running this early?" Susan enquired rather sleepily.  
  
"Yeah couldn't sleep something, well someone, was on my mind. This isn't a pointless trip though, I bring latte and bagels."  
  
Susan took the coffee and peered inside the bagel bag.  
  
"Mmmmm cinnamon and raisin my favourite. Mark this is so lovely of you but it's so early and it's your day off, you should be enjoying a lie in. Why aren't you?" Susan asked  
  
"Like I said, I had someone on my mind. You to be more specific. There was something I had to say to you and didn't really want to call you a work." Mark replied  
  
They had been so wrapped up in each other Susan didn't realise she hadn't asked Mark in.  
  
"Oops, Mark come in. I didn't mean to be so rude" Susan felt nervous  
  
"Don't worry, I'm hot from the running" Mark answered.  
  
"So what did you want to see me about?" Susan asked  
  
"Susan, ever since we kissed last night, I've been thinking about you. This may seem a bit sudden but I had to say it. I don't want to rush you, but it took us so long getting to this point I didn't want to waste any more time. Susan... I... Ooh I though this would get easier with age. Susan, I love you! I really really love you. In fact I think I'm falling in love with you"  
  
The tears began flowing down Susan's face again. But this time she had a huge grin on her face. She knew know she could tell him.  
  
"Mark, I love you too. And I'm falling head over heels for you. I love you"  
  
Mark had never heard words that sounded so wonderful.  
  
They hugged and held each other tight. They drew gently from the hug into a passionate embrace.  
  
Marks lips felt so soft on Susan's even though he had forgotten to shave and was a little stubbly, it felt perfect.  
  
When Susan pulled away Mark looked a little puzzled.  
  
"I was enjoying myself so much I almost forgot I had to go to work, although I'd much rather stay here with you."  
  
Mark had that cheeky 'come to bed look' in his eyes but he knew she didn't want to be rushed. Although he wanted Susan more than anything he knew she had guidelines she stuck too. They'd talked about it many a time.  
  
"I'll walk you to work then meet you when you've finished. I'll cook, you can come over to mine. Spend a quiet night in."  
  
Susan giggled at the thought of Mark cooking, she had heard about all the disasters he'd had just trying to do micro meals for one  
  
"Mark... I er.." Susan stumbled over he words  
  
"Susan, I'm not going to jump on you. I know where you stand on these things. I don't want to rush you." Mark jumped in  
  
"I was going to say I'll bring take away, I was going to ask what kind you liked. And I know you wouldn't jump on me, you're different, you're lovely. My lovely Mark" She replied  
  
She wandered (as if on air) into her bedroom to get changed. She really didn't want to go to work. She so desperately wanted to grab Mark and take it all the way.  
  
She didn't want to abandon her principles but she had begun to doubt them. Had she just used them as an excuse to keep guys at a distance?  
  
Tonight would be the night she made her relationship with Mark complete. She felt that this wouldn't just be sex like it had been guys before. Not that Susan was a slut. But sex had never felt deep and wonderful to Susan like it should when you're in a relationship, it had just been a progression.  
  
But this time, although she had never slept with Mark it already felt right.  
  
As she came out of the room she found Mark asleep on her couch.  
  
She gently shook him awake.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. I have to go to work, but you're more than welcome to stay here." Susan said  
  
"No, no. I promised to walk you to work and I will. I can always go to sleep when I get home" Mark answered.  
  
As they neared the hospital Susan turned to Mark and kissed him.  
  
"Mmmmm that will set me up for the day. See you at 6 I guess. Shame I have to go to work." She said  
  
She had now begun to develop that cheeky look in her eye.  
  
Mark kissed her just as she turned to leave.  
  
"I love you" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too" She answered back. "Think we have to get pet names now?" She enquired with her usual grin  
  
"Oh I think so. I'll give a think today try and get a good one for you." He replied  
  
"Ok. Bye bye."  
  
As Susan turned and walked towards the ER, Mark began jogging back to his apartment with that lovely warmth of love keeping him going. 


	6. Chapter 6: Hold me

Chapter 6: Hold Me  
  
Diclaimer: This chapter may not be suitable for some readers. It is not extremely graphic but contains sexual references in some parts.  
  
Nothing to break Susan's mood today. Everyone kept enquiring as to why she was so happy. Although Carter went further than most.  
  
"So you don't seem so pissed off today. Your period finished now? You really upset Mark yesterday" Carter said bluntly  
  
"Oh you don't know how wrong you are. You are so so wrong Carter" Susan replied. "Mark is not upset, we just had a few things to talk about that happened to be a bit delicate, and we didn't want to discuss at work"  
  
"Oh ok. Guess I was wrong then. Sorry" Carter answered.  
  
"So you should be and just for that you can cover my last hour and tell Kerry I felt ill, seeing as you seem to know all about my menstrual cycle. By the way, you're two weeks out! You PMT radar out of action today?" Susan giggled  
  
"Ok you win. I'll cover your last hour. You go and have a good evening." Carter said  
  
"Oh I will." Susan answered knowingly.  
  
As she went in to the doctors lounge she rummaged through her purse for a condom. Just in case.  
  
Damn I must have given it to Carter when he had that hot date! Susan thought. I'd better pick some more up, I want to seem in control. Argh, but Mark is coming to meet me. Will have to chance it. I'm on the pill after all.  
  
As Susan stepped out into the crisp air, Mark was just approaching the ER.  
  
"Hey you. Good day?" Mark asked  
  
"I think I have to say it was the best ever. Even better now you're here" Susan replied.  
  
"Was there a hint of sarcasm in there?" Mark laughed  
  
"Only in the first bit." Susan said as she leant into kiss Mark.  
  
"Mmmmmm. I have your pet name.. Susie Sue was a little obvious so it's got to be my little fuzzy peach."  
  
"Why fuzzy?" She responded  
  
"Just thought it sounded cute. Think of one for me?" He enquired  
  
"I thought of pudgum, coz of the cute little tummy you can see when you put scrubs on" She replied  
  
"That's it then, we officially have pet names for each other. Aren't we just the cutest" Mark grinned.  
  
Just as they began to kiss again, Carter walked out.  
  
"Guess you two made up then. Congratualtions, its about time. And don't worry I won't tell a soul. Not until you two do." Carter said  
  
"See you later Carter" They said simultaneously  
  
They made their way to Marks apartment, holding hands all the way.  
  
"I rented a movie. Dirty Dancing." Mark said  
  
"Oh Mark you didn't need to rent a chick flick just for me" She laughed.  
  
"Thank god for that. I was afraid you might actually want to watch it" Mark replied  
  
"Oh no. It's a good film, but I much prefer Fame!" She exclaimed with excitement  
  
"Oh yes, I remember your impromptu outburst of 'Body Electric"  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Susan asked slightly embaressed  
  
"Well I thought we'd choose when we got to mine. I have several take-away menus, all fine establishments. Although I swear I found a cockroach in my Italian once, so I threw that menu away." Mark answered.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Susan said  
  
As they reached Marks he opened the door and gestured for Susan to go inside where she promptly flopped on the couch. It looked like he had spent most of the cleaning up. She'd been in Mark's apartment before and it was never this clean.  
  
Mark came and knelt beside her. Him on the floor her on the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair. It felt so soft and smelt so good to say she'd been working all day.  
  
"So what take out do you want?" Mark asked  
  
"I could just go for some Chinese. Mmmm that'd be really good right now. That menu for two looks great. Although I usually eat one of those to myself. You know, you have to think about breakfast too" Susan answered  
  
"Better make it a meal for four then coz I usually eat a meal for two to myself as well, even if it is over 2 days." Mark replied.  
  
As Mark went to dial for the Chinese Susan crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her head against his neck. He had that warm fuzzy smell.  
  
He came off the phone and turned round so they were face to face.  
  
"It'll be about 30 minutes. Guess I better set some places at the table" Mark said  
  
"Mark, this is me, Susan. I am quite happy to eat out of the carton in front of the TV whilst vegetating on the couch. I know its not very attractive but hey it's me"  
  
"And that's why I love you. Because you're you, don't care what people think."  
  
He held her tightly and they kissed. If someone had measured the electricity around the two of them it would be off the scale. Mark guided Susan to the couch as he could tell she was tired and wanted to sit. He laid her down, still managing to stay attached to her, and then he knelt on the floor, finally pulling away.  
  
Just as he did the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wow, that was a quick 30 minutes." Susan said  
  
"I'm a regular, they say 30 minutes to keep those waiting at the counter happy."  
  
Mark paid the delivery guy and shut the door. Susan had already begun to open the cartons and pick at the noodles inside.  
  
"Mmmmmm this is good take out." Susan said just as noodle sauce splattered onto her nose.  
  
Mark laughed and walked over to her and gently wiping the sauce off her nose with his little finger.  
  
"Thank-you pudgum" She giggled  
  
"Oh that's ok my little fuzzy peach" Mark began to laugh hard. "How do people seriously do this?" He asked  
  
"I have no idea" Susan answered.  
  
After they'd finished eating Susan lay back on the couch and said  
  
"So, are you going to take me on the tour. As you know there are parts I haven't seen. I think the living room is as far as I've been. And now as your girlfriend I think I deserve the full tour."  
  
"Ok. I'll show you to the bathroom first. Had it redecorated a little while ago. Went for the Hawaiian ocean look" He said  
  
"Ooh I love it!" She exclaimed  
  
"And here's the guest bedroom. If you want to stay tonight you can sleep in here, I'll make it all up for you." He said  
  
"I'd like to stay Mark, but I don't want to stay in here, I want to stay with you." Susan whispered  
  
She kissed Mark gently and he took her hand.  
  
"Guess you'll be staying in here with me then. What about your guidelines?" He asked  
  
"They don't apply to you. I know you, I have no need to use those to protect me. That's all they were ever for. In case some guy was a weirdo." She answered.  
  
He swept back her hair and kissed her on forehead.  
  
"Hold me" She said softly  
  
Mark took Susan in his arms and began to move his hands over her back as she made little appreciative noises.  
  
They leant back so their faces could meet and began to kiss only this time it was going further. It was going where they both wanted it too. They had both wanted this for so long.  
  
Mark began to kiss Susan's neck as she carefully took his t-shirt off.  
  
She knew this was how it was all meant to feel. This felt special. Not rushed, just sensual and lovely. Mark undressed her slowly caressing her as he did so. He was so gentle. Susan genuinely felt like Mark was in love with her. Not like the others who had claimed to be.  
  
As Mark laid he down on the bed she was suddenly aware of how naked she was, but soon all feelings of nervousness left her as Mark took off his remaining clothes and lay down beside her. He stroked her hair as she reached out for him.  
  
As they began to make love Mark gently whispered  
  
"It's happened Susan, I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"I know. I fallen in love with you too" She replied  
  
Mark was so gently with her, it was slow, romantic and above all with someone Susan had cared for, for longer than she could remember.  
  
Mark would ask if she was ok, almost as if this was her first time, and her answer was always yes. They weren't doing this just for the orgasm, he knew how to arouse and satisfy her in different ways.  
  
This was a physical expression of their love. Mark was fantastic, the best Susan had ever had, not because it was raw, passionate and animalistic (though Susan sensed Mark had that side about him and couldn't wait to discover it) but because Mark had made it perfect. Made it sensual and had taken his time all the way through to learn what Susan liked.  
  
When they had finished Susan looked at the clock and realised they had made love for 2 and a half hours, and every second had been wonderful.  
  
She snuggled into Marks chest breathing quietly and calmly.  
  
"That was wonderful Mark. You're amazing, guess shift work does wonders for the stamina" Susan said  
  
"I just wanted to take my time, to make sure it was what you wanted, so that you could say no at any time." He replied  
  
"I felt no need to, it was just perfect. The best I've ever had. I know that sounds so corny, but you were so gentle and loving, you weren't just trying to score" Her voice wavered as she said it.  
  
"That's because I love you Susan, believe me there were bits I just wanted to rip your clothes off, but I knew you wouldn't like that. Not for our first time together. I wouldn't have been right"  
  
"You read my mind. So I guess we have to tell them all now?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah, if Carter already hasn't. Hey you fancy leftovers? Put the TV on if you want."  
  
"Mmmm leftovers would be great. Basketball ok with you?" Susan replied  
  
"Absolutely" Mark said as he went to get the rest of the Chinese  
  
As Susan snuggled down into Marks bed she felt a warm glow. By the time Susan was half way through her left overs the box was rocking in her hands as she was verging on the edge of sleep.  
  
Mark took the box from Susan's hand and pulled the bedclothes up around her, she drifted off to sleep with Mark holding her and a big smile on her face. He kissed her hair and fell asleep next to her. 


	7. The way things should be

Chapter 7: The way things should be  
  
The next thing they knew, Marks alarm was sounding for them to both get up and go to work. They were still wrapped up in each other when Mark woke up to turn the alarm off. Susan carried on sleeping not disturbed at all by the raucous sound of Mark's alarm clock.  
  
He spent a good 10 minutes looking at her in quiet awe. This was the way things should be.  
  
Mark quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Susan, he just didn't have the heart. She looked so peaceful.  
  
She was beautiful and looked so cute consumed by the huge king size duvet Mark had on his bed. She must have been hot in the night as she had pulled the covers down to around the small of her back.  
  
He watched as the covers rose and fell in time with her breathing. She was snoring slightly but not in a way that was off-putting, in a calm contented way, almost like a baby.  
  
Susan stirred as Mark trod on the creaky floorboard that he had been meaning to replace for a long time.  
  
"Morning" Mark whispered as he came to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?" Susan asked sleepily.  
  
"It's 8. I'm on at 9. Want some breakfast. There's still Chinese left from last night." Mark replied.  
  
"Really? I thought I ate it all last night?" Susan looked puzzled  
  
"No, I had to rescue to box from your hand before you dropped it. You fell asleep watching the Bulls." Mark said  
  
"Oh yeah I remember now. In that case a Chinese breakfast would be great. I guess I'd better get up too. I'm on at 9 with you." She replied.  
  
As Susan sat up she thought about all the perfect things Mark had said the night before and it brought a smile to her face.  
  
They were deeply in love.  
  
Susan really didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she had to, she really didn't want Kerry on her back this morning. She didn't want anything to spoil her mood, not that she thought it would.  
  
As she got out of bed she grabbed one of Marks t-shirts and a pair of boxers, as he had taken the dressing gown.  
  
As Susan padded into Marks kitchen he held out his arms and welcomed her into them. She looked so sweet in Marks clothes, especially the boxers as the crotch on them was really low on her.  
  
Mark laughed as he hugged her.  
  
"Well what else was I supposed to wear you stole the robe." Susan remarked  
  
"Well I couldn't walk around naked could I?" Mark replied.  
  
"Ooh I don't know about that" She giggled as she lifted her head to kiss Mark.  
  
Susan always loved morning kisses. Her mum used to give her and Chloe a kiss every morning when they were little. That was what Susan missed most about being single. Waking up every morning with no-one to kiss. But now she had someone. She had Mark and she couldn't be happier.  
  
Susan sipped her coffee Mark had made. Columbian had always been her favourite blend. Even though she was used to having latte's this wasn't too strong.  
  
"Is there anything this guy can't do" Susan wondered to herself  
  
"I'd better get dressed and go round to mine. I need some clean clothes." Susan said  
  
"If you want you can shower here and then we'll go to yours on the way to work. You can get changed and we'll go and see if Carter has managed to keep quiet or not" Mark replied.  
  
"That's a really sweet offer, but I'd rather have a shower at mine. I have this thing about putting dirty clothes on after having a shower. But how about you come over when you're ready, I should be done by then. Oh god it's twenty-past eight. We're going to be late" Susan rushed to gather her things.  
  
"Ok. See you in a bit" Mark answered.  
  
Susan kissed Mark as she left.  
  
"Love you" She said as she left  
  
"I love you too" Mark replied  
  
Twenty Five minutes later Mark rang Susan's doorbell. She promptly arrived at the door, although her hair was still wet and she looked slightly bedraggled. Mark didn't care though, she still looked great to him.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you leave your hair wet. I don't want you getting ill. We have enough of that at work." Mark joked.  
  
"I'll be fine. We better catch the L instead of walking, else we'll be late and won't that be fun!" Susan said  
  
"Oh yes. I don't want to be tardy for first class with Miss Weaver. Come on!" Mark called as he began to run to the station  
  
"Argh Mark I can't keep up. I am soooo unfit!" Susan cried  
  
"Oh dear I'll just have to report you to Coach Carter." Mark replied  
  
They got to work just in time.  
  
"8.59. You are two very lucky doctors. Just on time." Kerry shouted as Mark and Susan entered the doctors lounge  
  
"I guess Carter did keep quiet then. I suppose I owe you $10" Mark said  
  
"Just a nice bottle of wine for tonight will do" Susan replied  
  
"Oh yeah and just what did you have in mind for tonight Dr Lewis?" Mark enquired and he playfully tickled Susan  
  
"Oh you'll just have to wait and see. Ah Mark stop it! MARK!" Susan squealed  
  
As they left the doctors lounge Mark swept back Susan's and gave her a kiss which brought a massive gasp from the whole ER staff  
  
"Oops, forgot they didn't know" Mark said  
  
"Well they do now" Susan said as she smiled. "Oh well"  
  
"Ok guys, you can stop staring now. Yes Dr Lewis and myself are a couple. And I'd just like to say that I love her very much" Mark addressed the situation  
  
"And I love him." Susan said kissing Mark before she went to pick up her first chart.  
  
Even Kerry had a smile on her face. The whole team had been waiting so long for this and they were all so happy that it had finally happened.  
  
Abby was the first to approach Susan with the inevitable question.  
  
"So have you guys, y'know slept together yet? I know you have your guidelines but this is Mark." Abby enquired  
  
"Yeah we have. It happened last night. It was the best Abby. The best I have ever had. And no it wasn't jump on each other, tearing each others clothes off. It was gentle and smooth. It was fantastic, it lasted two and a half hours, he's wonderful Abby, I'm so in love" Susan replied  
  
"That's great Susan. I am so happy for you guys and so is everyone else" Abby answered.  
  
"What about you and Carter? How are things there?" Susan asked  
  
"Not good. We split up. For good this time. Its just too hard. Its physically exhausting to stay with him, and I'm sure he feels the same about me" Abby replied.  
  
"Awwww Abby I'm sorry." Susan said  
  
"Don't be, it's for the best. And besides do not get down. You made love to your boyfriend for the first time last night. I want to see that grin on your face ALL day. And I can see Mark is happy too."  
  
Just as Abby finished speaking a gurney came crashing through the doors.  
  
"Eighteen month old baby girl, high fever, vomiting, shaking" Malik relayed the details to Susan  
  
"Ok sounds like febrile convulsions, we need to bring her temperature down, but not rapidly, other wise she risks damage to her bowel from continued vomiting. Get me some Ice packs, but slightly melted, I do not want them freezing cold." Susan ordered  
  
The baby was still screaming but at least she had stopped vomiting.  
  
"It's ok sweetie come on, there we go." Susan sat and stroked the babies head as Mailk went to fetch the parents.  
  
As the parents came in Susan reassured them about their daughters condition.  
  
"We've managed to bring your daughters temperature down and she's doing fine. She suffered what we call a febrile convulsion, it's a common condition that results in vomiting and a high fever. We're going to monitor her overnight but there shouldn't be any more problems. She'll be moved upstairs later on but for now you can stay with her here. If you need anything just give me a shout."  
  
"Thank-you Dr" said the mother.  
  
As Susan wandered back to admin she bumped into Mark.  
  
"Hey, you off now?" Susan asked  
  
"Nope, not anymore. I'm here til 9. Got roped into doing extra" Mark replied  
  
"An extra 3 hours? You must have done something really bad today" Susan answered.  
  
"Not yet but maybe later" Mark said cheekily  
  
"Oh yeah? So I guess its my turn to host you tonight? Seeing as you so kindly took pity on a weary doctor last night." Susan replied  
  
"Ok. I'll grab some stuff and some wine and I'll be over as soon as I can. Ok?" Mark asked  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you in a couple of hours. Do I get a kiss before I leave?" Susan enquired before leading Mark into the doctor lounge.  
  
"Mmmmm, thank-you. So you think Kerry will give us the same days off now?" Susan wondered  
  
"Not likely, but I did ask for Monday off. I noticed you had it off. She said ok, but only because we finally put everyone out of their misery and got together." Mark replied  
  
"Ooh good. Well I'll be heading home, awaiting my fine bottle of wine and my extremely handsome company. Don't worry about food I'll rustle something up. And I'll even try and make it edible"  
  
"Aren't you good?" Mark replied in a slightly patronising tone  
  
"Hey you, if you don't behave there's no desert." Susan answered  
  
"And what desert might that be Dr Lewis" Mark said as he slipped his arms around her for a final kiss before she left.  
  
"Oh you'll have to wait and see." Susan said cheekily as she left the lounge.  
  
Mark was really hoping it would quieten down so he could get to Susan earlier than about Ten o'clock. To his surprise the board was almost clear. All he really needed to do was to finish his charts and Chen, Carter and Weaver could do the rest.  
  
An hour and a half later after seeing two more minor cases and finishing all his charts Mark summoned the courage to ask Kerry if he could leave.  
  
"Hey Kerry, my side of the board is clear, I've done all my charts so can I go? After all I'm not meant to be here anyway, I only said I'd do the full 3 hours if it was packed in here, which as we can both see, its not." Mark barely took a breath as he relayed his speech to Kerry  
  
"Ok, don't want you to keep Susan waiting now do we. God knows you kept each other waiting long enough" Kerry replied.  
  
"Has everyone really been waiting that long for us to get together?" Mark asked  
  
"Yes, everyone could see that you two should be together apart from yourselves. My god we almost had a sweepstake going." Kerry answered "Now go! Before I change my mind" She demanded.  
  
At 8.15pm Mark rang Susan's doorbell. A delightful looking Susan answered the door, dressed in her pale blue soft towelling pyjamas, her hair was wet again.  
  
"Oops sorry Mark I was just about to get changed. Come in." Susan said  
  
"You don't need to go and get changed stay as you are." Mark replied.  
  
"I can hardly sit and eat dinner in my pyjamas." Susan giggled  
  
As Mark walked in Susan's apartment was lit only by candle light, and a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen whilst soft music was coming from the Hi-fi.  
  
"Wow, Susan this is so romantic. And to top it off here's the wine." Mark added  
  
"Mmmm looks like good stuff. There's a corkscrew in the top draw next to the oven. I'll just go and get changed." Susan replied.  
  
Susan was gone less than 5 minutes but when she came out she looked great. She was wearing jeans and a fitted black jumper and her hair was beginning to dry. As she made her way through her apartment she saw Mark was at the stove stirring her pasta sauce. She walked up to him and slipped her arms in around his waist.  
  
"Just thought I'd attend to the sauce, I didn't want it to burn" Mark said  
  
"Its ok, I'll take it from here, you go and make yourself comfortable at the table and I'll be right over." Susan replied  
  
She served up their dinner and placed a large plateful of pasta (with a tasty looking tomato and herb sauce down) in front of Mark. She had even put some parmesan shavings on top for decoration.  
  
"So you can cook after all?" Mark said  
  
" Well kind of. Pasta is about the only thing I cook well." Susan stated.  
  
"It tastes great. Want some wine?" Mark asked  
  
"Do I ever I'm so thirsty. And I realised I haven't had a kiss yet." Susan answered  
  
Just as Mark leant over the table to give Susan a kiss the phone rang. There was just enough time for a quick kiss before Susan picked up the phone. Susan face dropped as the person on the other end of the line spoke. As she put down the receiver Mark could tell it was not good news. 


	8. It hurt to see her like this

Chapter 8: It hurt to see her like this  
  
Susan was silent as she walked back to the table, as she sat down she began to sob, tears rolling steadily down her face.  
  
Mark really didn't know what to say. He could hardly say "are you ok?" because she obviously wasn't.  
  
"Who was that? What's wrong?" Mark asked  
  
"It was my mom. My dad was admitted to hospital last night suffering indigestion. He died an hour ago of a massive MI. Completely blew out his aorta and everything. Guess we all knew it was coming and I know we weren't close but.." Susan couldn't go on any further as she began to cry more heavily  
  
"But he was your father, you're bound to be upset" Mark said as he wrapped himself protectively around Susan's shaking body.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick" Susan cried as she ran to the bathroom  
  
"Its ok honey shhhhhh" Mark whispered as he held back Susan's hair while she vomited violently.  
  
Mark handed Susan a tissue as she slumped to the floor and began to cry again. Mark picked Susan up and took her into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed where she promptly curled herself into the foetal position. Mark felt so helpless. All the times he had consoled patients' families, it was just so much easier when you didn't know the people. But the one time he needed those skills he couldn't find them, to help the woman he loved.  
  
Instead of saying anything he just lay beside her and held her tight. She eventually fell asleep so Mark tucked her up beneath the covers. Mark went into the kitchen and cleared up all the dinner plates and washed up. He knew Susan would be in no mood to do it the next day. He wanted to call the hospital and tell them she wouldn't be in the next day, but he knew Susan she would probably try and go on regardless.  
  
When Mark had finished clearing up he went to check on Susan. She was still asleep. As Mark got into bed beside her she woke up.  
  
"Mark I feel awful. What am I going to do? Will you come to the funeral with me? I need to make arrangements, go and see my family, get flowers, get the casket" Susan was rambling as she began to cry again  
  
"Shhh sweetie. There's plenty of time to do all that, you need to sleep now, you're emotionally exhausted." Mark said as he pulled the covers up around himself and Susan as she rested on his chest. He stroked her hair until she calmly fell asleep. He watched her for a while before falling asleep himself.  
  
Mark knew what it was like to lose a father. Unfortunately he barely had any support when his father died, and he really needed it. So now he was determined to be there for Susan, he didn't want her to feel like she was alone.  
  
When Mark awoke at just before 5am he realised Susan wasn't in bed, instead she was sat looking at some photos in the kitchen.  
  
Mark pulled a chair out and sat down next to Susan at the table. He was on at 6 and knew she was too. He quietly approached the question  
  
"Hey, its just gone 5. Do you want me to call Kerry and tell her we won't be in?" Mark asked as sensitively as he could  
  
"Look, this was when I was 5. When Dad really cared about me and Chloe. Him and Mum were so happy." Was the only reply that came from Susan  
  
"Susan sweetie, do you want me to stay home with you?" Mark approached the question again.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so upset, he never encouraged me when I said I wanted to be a doctor, he just sat in the barker lounger staring at the TV" Susan began to shout angrily.  
  
"Whenever I needed him, he wasn't there. The only time we heard him talk was when he would shout at us or mom. I always used to say to all the other kids that I wanted their daddy. But then there were the times, when we'd come home from school and he'd have hidden things for us to find. Or when Chloe and I asked for a pony, he would say 'you already have one, look' and he'd make us climb on his back and we'd laugh until we fell off."  
  
"And that's why you're upset. Susan he was your Father. You grieve for the good times, forget the bad. When my dad died I was so angry about all the times he hit me, then I remembered the times he'd take me round the battle ships in Hawaii, and I knew I loved my dad and that I was allowed to be upset. Come on I'll call Kerry you're not fit to look after patients, I'll ask if we can have a few days off, we'll go and see your mom." Mark said reassuringly.  
  
Susan got up off her chair and came to sit on Marks lap. It was so warm and comforting just like her Dad's used to be. She put her arms around Marks neck and snuggled into him. He kissed her head and gently rocked back and forward.  
  
Susan eventually managed  
  
"Ok. I'm just going to shower"  
  
Mark got up to phone Kerry, he had never seen Susan like this. It was so rare she ever got so upset. Even when her favourite grandfather died she grieved a little but not much. Maybe this was all that grief plus that for her father coming out.  
  
"Hi Kerry, its Mark Greene. Look, Susan had an awful phone call last night. Her father has died. We need a few days off, I know its short notice, but Susan is in a real state." Mark said  
  
"Really?" Kerry almost sounded as if Mark was lying. "How long do you need? A week?"  
  
"That would be great Kerry, thank-you. We're going to see her mom today to sort out the funeral and everything. See you soon." Mark replied.  
  
"Ok Mark. Bye." Kerry answered.  
  
She could be so cold, but then she had given them a week off so he should be glad of that.  
  
About 10 minutes later Susan emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a blue towelling robe that had matched the pyjamas she had been wearing the night before. Her hair fell around her face, she looked so pale. Mark guessed she had been sick again.  
  
"Do you want to call your Mom and tell her we're coming up to see her today. Kerry has given us a week off" Mark said  
  
"Hmm ok. I guess" Susan replied quietly.  
  
Susan picked up the phone and dialled her home number. Her mother picked up the phone very quickly, she must have been awake too.  
  
*Phone call*  
  
"Hi mom. Umm Mark and I were going to come up today. We need to get the funeral sorted." Susan said  
  
"Mark?" Susan's mom replied  
  
"Yes Mark Greene. We're together. He's being wonderful about Dad." Susan answered  
  
"That's nice for you, I'm glad you have someone. And it'd be lovely to see you. We're having the funeral in two days. That ok with you? I've already arranged flowers and a casket" She replied  
  
"Oh, oh ok. We'll see you later then" Susan sounded a little hurt. She was hoping that she would get to help her mother with things. Guess that was just her way of coping. Susan slowly placed the receiver down and turned back round to face Mark.  
  
"She's done everything. The funeral is in two days. She says it's ok to go now though." Susan sheepishly said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well its probably just her way of coping. Come on, lets go and pack, we'll stop round at mine later and I'll pick up some things." Mark answered as he walked over to Susan to give her another hug and walk to the bedroom with her.  
  
A while later they were on their way to Susan's parents. (Well now it was just her mothers) Mark had packed his suit and helped Susan pick out her black skirt and wool jumper. He'd never really done picking out women's clothes before, but Susan didn't seem to know what to pick out, she was obviously still tired and a wreck. She had been sick twice again before they left. A result of not eating.  
  
As Mark looked over at her, she was sleeping. She had wound the passenger seat down so it was almost flat. She looked so delicate, so fragile, all Mark wanted to do was wrap her up in cotton wool and protect her from any harm. Hopefully once the funeral had passed he could help Susan move on.  
  
When they arrived at Susan's Mom's Mark was surprised not to see Chloe, and by the looks of it Susan was too.  
  
"Hey Mom. This is Mark, Mark this is my Mom. How are you?" Susan asked as the two of them hugged each other.  
  
"Baring up. You look awful. I bet you're not eating again and being sick. Am I right?" Susan Mom asked,  
  
"Mom I'm fine, don't worry about me. Hey, where's Chloe?" Susan enquired  
  
"Oh she's at home she's a bit busy, she'll be at the funeral. Oh by the way its tomorrow now. I just want to get it over with, I can't bare to think of your father lying alone in that chapel. I just want to lay him to rest." She replied as a tear began to roll down her face.  
  
Susan approached her Mother again and hugged her. Mark knew they had argued when Susan was younger, but now they were there for each other and that's all that mattered.  
  
"You have your old room. Apart from it is re-decorated and you have a double bed now. We never allowed her one when she was younger." Susan's Mom said to Susan and Mark with a little smile.  
  
That day passed quickly every event just blurred together. Nothing held ay real meaning.  
  
At 10.30am on Thursday 11th June, Susan, Mark, Susan's mother and lots of family and friends made their way to the church. The service was at 11 o'clock, they had opted for a service outside, as it was a lovely sunny day. Still no Chloe though. Susan felt angry, yet again Chloe wasn't there for her or the family. How could she do this?!  
  
Mark held Susan's hand as the vicar conducted the service.  
  
"We commit this body to the ground for the Lord to take into his care. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust."  
  
Susan threw her rose onto the coffin and turned round to leave. She knew she shouldn't be angry today, but she was. She was extremely angry.  
  
Mark caught her arm as she began to walk off  
  
"Where are you going?" Mark asked  
  
"To find my sister. Just another time she has let the family down. She's probably too drunk or high to even know that he's died. Or she simply doesn't care!" Susan yelled as her mother began to approach  
  
"Susan please calm down." She asked  
  
"Mom, she said she'd be here and she isn't. Aren't you angry with her?" Susan shouted  
  
"She was never going to be here Susan. She's in hospital. She has AIDS Susan, she's dying. She didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to be disappointed in her." Susan's Mom replied  
  
Susan's eyes filled with tears of rage and upset.  
  
"I'm going home!" Susan yelled.  
  
"Susan, wait!" Her mother cried desperately.  
  
"Mom I'm going home. I'm sorry, I don't want to stay. Mark please take me home" Susan begged  
  
Mark looked at Susan's mother, as Susan started walking towards the car, as if to say 'is it ok?'  
  
"Let her go. But please, take care of her." Susan's mom asked.  
  
"I will, don't worry." Mark replied.  
  
When Mark got to the car Susan was vomiting again and crying so hard. He wiped her mouth with his handkerchief and helped her into the car. It hurt to see her like this, but he couldn't imagine what it was doing to Susan. 


	9. Little black clouds

Chapter 9: Little black clouds  
  
The journey home seemed to take ages. Susan spent most of it in and out of sleep, Mark spent most of it being worried about her. Not only had her father died but her sister was dying too. He knew Susan would be worrying most about little Susie, at least she was in her 'fathers' care. Mark knew Joe would look after her.  
  
Mark pulled into his drive and woke Susan.  
  
"Hey. I thought it would be a good idea if I stayed with you a while. Just need to grab some more stuff. You ok here or do you want to come in?" Mark asked  
  
"Can I come up? I need to use the bathroom." Susan replied quietly  
  
"Sure" Mark answered as he helped Susan out of the car. She had barely eaten for three days. He knew that if she didn't eat soon she was going to collapse. He needed to get her away from all this. She needed a vacation, she was a wreck, emotionally, physically and mentally.  
  
When they got inside, Susan tripped over the edge of the blanket hanging on the couch. She fell the floor with a massive thud. Mark quickly dashed over to her.  
  
"Hey are you ok? Come on up on the couch" Mark said as he lifted her up  
  
Susan held her head in her hands and began to sob.  
  
"Mark I can't take this. I'm usually so composed, but this is all too much. My father is dead, my sister is dying and I'm so worried about Susie. I know Joe will take care of her, but she's going to grow up without a mom. All these little black clouds are circling in my head and I just want to get rid of them. This isn't me. This isn't Susan Lewis, I want me back. I want to smile again. Mark help me? Please?" Susan begged  
  
"I'm here for you Susan, I'm not going anywhere. Do you fancy a vacation? The Bahamas perhaps? I think it's important you get away from everything. Work, home, the stress of being here." Mark replied as he hugged Susan  
  
"That would be great. When can we go?" Susan asked hopefully.  
  
"I know someone that can probably get us a late deal. Want me to call him now?" Mark asked  
  
"Yes please. The sooner I get away the better. You will come with me won't you?" Susan replied  
  
"Of course I will." Mark said as he picked up the phone  
  
*Phone call*  
  
"Hey Jake, its Mark Greene here. Look I need a favour. Do you have any late deals to the Bahamas?"  
  
"Um let me just have a look... Err there's a flight going out tomorrow actually. Leaves at 6.30am." Jake replied.  
  
"That's great. I'd like two tickets. Does that include accommodation?" Mark asked  
  
"Yup 14 nights in 4 star, right on the beach" Jake answered  
  
"Great. I'll take it. Can you American Express over the phone?" Mark enquired  
  
"Sure. You just need to arrive at the airport 2 and a half hours before departure, your tickets will be waiting. Luggage shouldn't exceed 40lbs each" Jake gave Mark all the relevant details  
  
"Thanks Jake I owe you" Mark said as he put the phone down and turned to Susan  
  
"We leave tomorrow, got to be at the airport at 4am. I'll ring Kerry. We're going to the Bahamas." Mark told Susan  
  
Susan managed a slight smile and went to pack, Mark called Kerry and although she was in no way happy about it she could hardly say no, Mark didn't even give her the chance.  
  
Mark arranged for a taxi to pick him and Susan up at 2.30am. Mark didn't feel like sleeping, but Susan had a little nap on the couch while Mark watched TV.  
  
At 2.35am the taxi came and for the first time in days Susan had a bit of colour and looked slightly relaxed, even though Mark knew she wasn't the world's greatest fan of flying.  
  
After they had checked their bags in and collected boarding passes they made their way through to all the shops and bars.  
  
"I'm really thirsty, can we grab a drink. I'm quite hungry too." Susan said  
  
Mark smiled as he felt relieved that for the first time in ages Susan had said she was hungry.  
  
They made their way to a restaurant/bar. Susan picked up the menu and looked longingly at the BLT bap that met her eyes.  
  
The waitress came over and asked for Mark and Susan's order  
  
"Um I'll have a BLT and a Pepsi please" Susan said  
  
"I'll have the same please" Mark answered  
  
Mark leant across the table and took Susan's hand, their eyes met and Mark uttered the words that hadn't been said for a few days.  
  
"I love you Susan and I'm always here for you." Mark said  
  
"Aww Mark thank-you. I love you more than words can say. I really appreciate you being here for me." Susan replied  
  
"I've been so worried about you and I know the pain is still there but I hope this holiday helps you." Mark answered  
  
"It's helping already, just to have you here." Susan said just as the waitress brought the food over.  
  
Susan immediately tucked into her roll but felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. She took a deep breath as Mark watched her closely.  
  
"I'm ok. Just felt a little sick. This roll is good though, can't waste it" Susan said taking a sip of Pepsi  
  
As the two of them finished their meal they heard their flight being called, they hadn't realised how long they had been in the bar. They picked up their hand luggage and Mark took Susan's hand, he kissed it and they made their way to the gate.  
  
When they got there the stewardesses were boarding the plane by row number. Mark and Susan were sat near to the back in row 34. So far only rows 1-10 had been boarded. A slightly worried look came over Susan's face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mark asked  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah don't worry I'm fine." Susan said as she stared through the large glass window at the plane they were going to board.  
  
"You're still a little afraid of flying aren't you?" Mark asked  
  
"Just a little, but I'm much better than I was. At least I won't hyperventilate this time" Susan replied  
  
Over the tannoy came the call for rows 30-40. Mark and Susan stood up, Mark put a comforting arm around her as they made their way down the corridor that was attached the plane. They had to wait for a few moments before actually getting on the plane. Once they were on, Susan settled into her seat and looked out of the window then turned round to Mark.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to this holiday. It means we can spend some quality time together, just you and me" Susan said as she went to hold Marks hand  
  
"I can't wait to have you all to myself. But understand this holiday is to relax, and we'll just take it at your pace" Mark replied  
  
"You're so sweet, guess that's just one of the reasons I love you." Susan answered.  
  
"Yeah I'm great aren't I?" Mark said with a little grin.  
  
"Oh yeah and modest too" Susan giggled.  
  
It was great to see her starting to relax. Mark could still see the pain in her eyes, it would take time before they would smile again, but her body language reflected that of a person beginning to move on.  
  
Susan actually seemed to enjoy the flight. She spent most of it with the headphones on watching tv or listening to music whilst resting her head on Marks shoulder. They held hands throughout the flight, with Susan's grip becoming just a little tighter when they went through a spot of turbulence.  
  
Every now and again Mark would look at Susan, smile and kiss her head. He loved being with her. They had only been together about 2 weeks but everything in this relationship felt right. It felt solid. Mark wanted to talk to Susan about the future but he'd see what frame of mind she was in after a few days in the sun.  
  
When they landed they stepped off the plane into the blazing sun. They both laughed a little  
  
"Definitely makes a difference from Chicago" Mark said  
  
"Yeah. It's much nicer" Susan replied  
  
"Apparently we should have a cab waiting to take us to the hotel. Some guy should be holding a board up saying Greene/Lewis." Mark said  
  
"We'll worry about that when we've got our luggage. I don't want to be left without clothes." Susan answered as she slipped her arm through Marks.  
  
They had to wait a long time for their luggage but after about half an hour they went in search of their cab driver. They found him outside smoking a cigarette whilst leaning on his cab.  
  
"Greene and Lewis? I'm Johnnie, I'm you're driver. I take it you're staying at the Bahama Beach Palace. It's a great place, nice and relaxing, right on the beach." The cab driver said  
  
"Sounds perfect" Susan replied as she got into the taxi. She left Mark and the driver to put the bags in the trunk.  
  
It took about forty-five minutes to get to the hotel but that didn't matter. Mark and Susan sat comfortably in the back with arms around each other. They were a bit hot as coming from Chicago they had worn t-shirt and jeans.  
  
They checked in and had their things taken up to the room. They hotel was lovely and they had a view right out to sea, over the sandy expanses of the beach.  
  
It was now 1pm and they were both kind of peckish again. They decided to change into their swim wear and go and get something to eat at the pool bar.  
  
When Mark saw Susan in her bikini he couldn't hide his delight and went straight up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
Susan responded just as Mark wanted her to, and the couple postponed lunch for a little while as they made love for only the second time since they had been together. This time Mark exposed the side Susan had been waiting to see. He was very passionate but was still gentle. It didn't last as long as before but they were both left feeling very satisfied none the less.  
  
"I enjoyed that a lot." Susan said as she put her bikini back on. "Helped take my mind of things, and as well as that it felt so good!" She added as a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Mmmmm I thought so too" said Mark as he searched the floor for his swimming shorts.  
  
When he found them they took their towels down to the pool and went up to the bar. Susan settled for a Tuna salad and Mark went for a huge burger. They sat on sun loungers as they waited for their food to come.  
  
Susan looked over at Mark from behind her sunglasses. As she did she thought to herself  
  
"I am so lucky to have Mark. I want this to last. I want to be with him forever."  
  
After their lunch came Susan turned to Mark  
  
"Hey fancy a dip?" She asked  
  
"Oh go on then. You first!" Mark said as he pushed Susan in.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Susan screamed as she threw water over Mark  
  
After that Mark cautiously entered the pool with chastising from Susan  
  
"What you afraid it's cold or something? Get in you wuss!"  
  
When Mark got in he swam up to Susan and wrapped her around him. He then proceeded to throw her backwards towards the deep end!  
  
She surfaced smoothing her hair back and with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Oh you're in for it now!" She yelled  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mark responded as Susan began to chase him  
  
Just as she got close Mark reached out and scooped her up into a close embrace. They kissed amongst the small waves in the pool. They then proceeded to climb out.  
  
Mark wrapped Susan up in his huge towels and ruffled her hair. She looked up and kissed his nose.  
  
"I'm a bit sleepy, going for a nap. Want to join me?" Susan asked  
  
"Ok then." Mark answered as they soggily made their way to their room. When they got up there Mark opened some doors which lead out onto a huge balcony. Mark laid a dry towel on a sun lounger that was positioned on the balcony. He lay down on it and gestured for Susan to come over.  
  
She came and laid down with her back on his front. He wrapped his arms around her still wet body.  
  
"So what's in store for us then?" Susan asked sleepily  
  
"A lot. Susan, I know this may be a bit premature but I think this is going to last a long time. I'd like us to move in together. What do you think?" Mark replied  
  
"I think it's perfect. I'd love us to move in together. I love you." Susan said just as she fell asleep. 


	10. 1 month, 1 day and 4 hours

Chapter 10: 1 month 1 day and 4 hours  
  
That was the time Mark and Susan had officially been together, the time since their first kiss.  
  
As the sun rose on their last day in the Bahamas, Mark lay awake looking at Susan as the sun streamed in through the window and danced on her face and hair. She was like a sleeping angel. His angel. She had become a lot happier during their vacation. She even admitted to Mark that she felt peaceful about her father's death. That it was always going to be hard, but that she had finally come to terms with the fact he's not around anymore.  
  
A beam of sunlight reflected right onto Susan's eye and caused her to wake. Mark leant over and kissed her. It had been the most intimate two weeks of their lives. Even on the rare occasion that they didn't make love they stayed up for hours, just talking.  
  
"This was it." Mark thought. "Me and Susan together forever." "I can't believe this is our last day. We go back to work tomorrow." Susan said with a disgruntled tone.  
  
"Shhhhh. We don't need to talk about that. But we had better get up. It's 9 o'clock. We'll miss breakfast and our flight is at three." Mark replied  
  
"Can we have breakfast sent up? Seeing as it's our lat day. I want to make the most of this huge bed. I don't think we've explored it properly yet" Susan answered with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
"Oh I don't know. According to my memory I had you hanging off the edge of it last night." Mark said  
  
"Ooh yeah, and I recall me enjoying that one hell of a lot." Susan giggled.  
  
"Well if you're good, we might get round to doing that again." Mark answered  
  
"And if I'm bad?" Susan asked  
  
"Then I'll just have to do this!" Mark laughed as he began to tickle Susan.  
  
A couple of hours and a breakfast of fruit later Mark and Susan decided to get up.  
  
"I guess I'd better go and jump in the shower, I need to get all this strawberry and melon juice off me, it's all sticky." Mark said as he looked at Susan  
  
"Ok. And Mark.. That was the best breakfast I've had in ages." Susan replied with a mischievous look in her eye.  
  
"Want to join me? It's always nice to have a shower with the person you love first thing in the morning." Mark stated  
  
"Ooh ok, you've persuaded me" Susan answered as she stepped out of her robe and into the shower.  
  
After having their shower Mark and Susan secured their luggage and made their way downstairs. It was 11.45am and they had to be at the airport at 1pm. The taxi was booked for midday.  
  
Mark went to the reception desk and settled the bill for the mini-bar and service charges for the breakfast they had brought up to the room that morning.  
  
As they sat on a couch in the reception area, they exchanged knowing glances and Mark gave Susan a little kiss.  
  
"Guess we have to start apartment hunting when we get back?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah. I want a place that's ours, not one of us moving in with the other. I want it to be special" Mark said  
  
"Once again you knew exactly what I was thinking. Ah, taxi's here. Oh well guess we have to leave sometime." Susan said sadly  
  
They had a different taxi driver this time. He wasn't as friendly as Johnnie, the guy they had two weeks ago. This guy drove much faster, almost dangerously. It only took 25 minutes to get to the airport this time.  
  
Susan stepped out of the taxi feeling a little sick. Mark had noticed she was looking a bit green and laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd be ok with his driving, y'know what with the way you drive and all." Mark laughed  
  
"Hey that's not fair. I drive to my cars capability." Susan replied  
  
"Um, ok, but I remember you driving crazily when you had that old blue VW beetle. That's poor car must have been screaming at you to slow down." Mark was almost in hysterics  
  
In response to this Susan punched him in the arm. When she saw the look on Marks face it was her turn to laugh.  
  
"I was always good at giving people dead arms." Susan said triumphantly  
  
They made their way to the check in desk, only this time they were seated nearer to the front of the plane.  
  
"I kinda preferred being near the back" Mark said  
  
"Why's that?" Susan asked  
  
"Well you never hear of a plane reversing into a mountain do you?" Mark joked  
  
"Mark that's not funny" Susan said as her face filled with worry.  
  
"Oops sorry." Mark replied  
  
They decided to make their way to a bar for lunch, although the food here wasn't a patch on what they had eaten at the hotel. The food there was exquisite. They had, had lobster one night, and a gorgeous chicken dish the next.  
  
After over indulging for two weeks both Susan and Mark went for salads and diet Pepsi.  
  
They spent a while looking round at all the shops waiting for their flight to be called. As they were doing so Susan spotted a gorgeous pair of shoes. She wasn't sure whether to buy them or not, but Mark insisted on getting them for her.  
  
"Mark, really you don't have to do that" Susan protested  
  
"But you really like them and I want to say thank-you" Mark replied  
  
Susan stood their looking slightly puzzled  
  
"Thank-you for what?" Susan asked  
  
"For spending an amazing two weeks with me" Mark said  
  
"Oh you are a lovely man, a little strange but lovely." Susan said with a smile.  
  
Half and hour later their flight was called. They had dressed in preparation for the whether back in Chicago. They had checked out the weather reports and it was raining.  
  
Susan boarded the plane proudly clutching Marks hand, oh and her shoes of course.  
  
The flight went smoothly and they soon landed in Chicago.  
  
"I think fear of flying has completely disappeared. And its all because of you Mark. I feel like I have my old self back. The person I wanted to be when we came back from the funeral. And you've helped me do that. I'm happy again. I'm ready to go back and visit my dad's grave. But I'd like you there. Maybe on our next day off?" Susan asked  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want to do, I'll be there." Mark replied  
  
Two and a half hours later, after waiting an hour for their luggage and 45 minutes for a taxi, they arrived at Marks apartment. It was 10 o'clock at night and they were both rather tired.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to stay here?" Mark asked Susan  
  
"I'd like to stay here. I still have work stuff here so I don't need to go home for anything." Susan answered  
  
"Oh god, we're on in 8 hours" Mark groaned  
  
"Ugh. I'm hungry though. Pizza?" Susan asked  
  
"Sure, I think I still have a few beers in the fridge" Mark said  
  
Susan dialled for a pizza and Mark chucked his washing into the machine. It would be a while before he could wear his summer clothes again. It was so surprising how one place could be so warm and sunny and another could be so dull and grey.  
  
"I've ordered the pizza, it'll be here in 20 minutes. I'm beat" Susan said as she flopped on the couch.  
  
Mark sat on the couch next to her and switched on the TV. It was kind of nice to be home but he had really enjoyed their time together on holiday.  
  
The pizza arrived late so Susan managed to bargain the price down, especially seeing as it was only warm not hot.  
  
They ate the pizza at an incredible rate, they were both starving. They drank two beers each then crashed out on the couch.  
  
They woke up at 5am groaning with tiredness.  
  
Susan whinged "I REALLY don't want to go to work. I want to sleep"  
  
"I know, but we have to go. I don't think Kerry would give us any more time off" Mark joked  
  
"I guess. Bagsy the shower" Susan shouted as she ran towards the bathroom.  
  
At 5.30am Mark and Susan took a refreshing, if not cold, walk to work. They picked up coffee and bagels before entering an extremely quiet ER. The board was completely empty.  
  
"Think we can grab a bit more sleep?" Susan asked hopefully, as her and Mark entered the doctors' lounge.  
  
"Nice to see you two back. Do you know the trouble I've had trying to juggle the schedule? " Kerry yelled  
  
"Sorry Kerry, but I just couldn't face work. I didn't feel capable to deal with patients, and I didn't want to be alone. Anyway, I feel much better now" Susan replied  
  
"Well its good to hear. As you can see its quiet, but I'm sure there are some charts to do" Kerry answered.  
  
"Ooh it feels so good to be back" Mark said they walked out of the lounge.  
  
The ER was dead and when Carter rolled in at 9am, Mark and him sent Susan to have a sleep in the lounge. She was obviously still tired from all the travelling.  
  
"So you guys had a good time huh?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah, it was so nice just to have some time to ourselves. Susan really relaxed and she's feeling much better. She's smiling again and I'm so happy. The old Susan is starting to come back through. We talked for hours into the night and decided some things about our future." Mark said  
  
"What things?" Carter enquired  
  
"We're looking for an apartment. We're going to move in together. We both want this to last a long time. She makes me feel so great. She's so beautiful. I lie awake just watching her sleep. She's so wonderful. I love her so much." Mark grinned as the words came out of his mouth.  
  
Just asked Mark finished speaking the phone rang.  
  
*Phone call*  
  
"Mark Greene, ER"  
  
"Oh, hi Mark. It's Susan mother. Is she around?" She asked desperately  
  
"Um yeah sure, I'll just go get her." Mark said  
  
*Doctors lounge*  
  
"Susan your mother is on the phone. Sounds kind of upset" Mark said  
  
"Ok, be right there" Susan replied  
  
*Susan picks up the receiver*  
  
"Susan I have some bad news. Chloe died yesterday. I couldn't reach you. Work said you were on holiday. She contracted gastroenteritis, she was so ill. She just couldn't fight it anymore. The AIDS won and now she's dead. Susie is still with Joe, so don't worry about her."  
  
The words ripped through Susan like a thousand arrows. She dropped the receiver and it crashed to the ground. The tears began to flow and Susan slumped to the floor behind the Admin desk. All the staff couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Susan began to scream as the burning hot tears fell down her face.  
  
"I can't do this again. I was doing so well. I was almost over it, I was me again, I was happy. Now she's dead. My family is dying all around me and there is nothing I can do! Why are you doing this to me you sick bastard? You like playing with me, huh? Think this is some kind of sick joke. Go on then laugh 'cause it's so damned hilarious!"  
  
Mark ran over to her and wrapped himself around a shaking Susan. She was yelling hysterically.  
  
"She's dead Mark. All those years of taking drugs, it's killed her. She's dead, Chloe's dead. Dead, dead, dead!" Susan just kept repeating the words  
  
"Shhhhhhh, come on, shhhhh I'm taking you home" Mark comforted Susan  
  
Just as Mark finished speaking Kerry came round to see what all the fuss was about. Carter explained the situation. Kerry gestured for Mark to get Susan out of there. She didn't need the hassle of a hysterical member of staff as well as patients. 


	11. Waiting for the silver lining

Chapter 11: Waiting for the silver lining.  
  
Mark took Susan home in a taxi, she could barely stand let alone walk back to her apartment. She was vomiting the whole way home. She had just begun to look healthy again and now she was looking as frail as ever.  
  
Mark loved her so much and he knew he had to stay strong for her. He would help her through her sister's death, although this time he would have to do it without a vacation.  
  
Kerry had kindly given Mark the day off, she had called it an extension of his holiday. Mark had signed Susan off sick indefinitely, and he swapped shifts with Carter so that he'd only be doing 8 hour shifts from 7am to 3pm. At least that way he could spend most of the day and the night with Susan. Last time it had been the nights that had been the worst, Susan would wake up in sweats from the nightmares she had.  
  
By the time they had got back to Susan's apartment, she's was extremely weary, collapsing with every half step Mark helped her take. Mark opened the door to her apartment and realising she could go no further, picked Susan up and carried her into her bedroom and placed her carefully onto her bed. He pulled the covers up around her and left her to sleep.  
  
It was going to be hard work, but Mark was determined to help her through.  
  
Susan woke up after sleeping for four hours. She called out, just hoping Mark was here. And she was pleased to find he was.  
  
"Hey you. How you feeling? I put a bowl next to the bed in case you felt sick again." Mark said sympathetically.  
  
"I feel awful. I feel like I took all these steps forward and then I just feel like someone has thrown me back further than I have ever been." Susan replied.  
  
"I'll help you through, don't worry. I'm here for you, always will be." Mark answered as he slipped his arm around Susan  
  
She began to sob, and the tears started to dampen Mark's t-shirt. He had been home and got some things while Susan was asleep. He intended to stay until she felt ok to be on her own again.  
  
"Susan, I'm going to stay with you ok? For as long as you need me. I have a weeks worth of clothes and can get more. I've changed my shifts with Carter. I'm doing 8 hours a day for the foreseeable future. I start at 7am and finish at 3pm. So I'm with you most of the day and all night." Mark said  
  
"Thank-you Mark that's so sweet of you. I don't think I can face going to Chloe's funeral, I feel far too ill. I just want to sleep." Susan said  
  
"That's ok. Do you want something to eat?" Mark asked  
  
Just the mention of food made Susan vomit. Mark smiled slightly.  
  
"I know my cooking isn't great, but that was just rude!" Mark tried a joke  
  
Susan smiled a little, and then just flopped back into bed.  
  
Mark sat with her for a while. It was now 4 in the afternoon and Mark finally persuaded Susan to get up. They went for a little walk to the riverside, and she talked about all the good times she had spent with Chloe. Like the time Susan delivered little Suzie. She felt so proud that day and really thought Chloe would turn herself around.  
  
Now she was dead. All the times Susan had bailed her out, given her money and looked after her had been in vain. The one thing that Susan had tried so hard to stop happening had happened. If Chloe had died of anything but AIDS it might have been better.  
  
After and hour and a half, Mark took Susan back to her apartment. Although she was tired, she didn't want Mark to feel like she was neglecting him, so she sat up and watched some TV with him.  
  
When it got to nine o'clock Susan couldn't stay awake any longer, she couldn't fight the need to close her eyes. Mark looked over and saw her struggling to stay awake.  
  
"Come on the sleepy head, let's go to bed." Mark said  
  
"Mmm that sounds like a good idea to me" Susan replied.  
  
She seemed a little better than earlier and managed to make it to the bedroom without falling over. Maybe that walk had done her good. She certainly poured her heart out. But Mark didn't mind, he was there to listen.  
  
The night went slowly, Susan woke up several times in the night, sometimes she was ok, but most of the time she woke up crying and Mark had to console her.  
  
Mark woke at 6.15am. Susan was fast asleep for the first time since they had come to bed. Mark wondered what was going on in her head, whether her dreams were making her happy, or just plunging her further into darkness.  
  
He worried about her. He worried about her a lot. She just seemed so helpless, but then he also knew Susan was stronger than most people thought. She used to impressionable and would back down to a challenge, but now she was a fantastic doctor who was not afraid to take on anyone. If she had an opinion she stuck to it, and very rarely backed down. She would always make sure her patients got what she wanted them to get, it could get her into hot water sometimes but she didn't care.  
  
Mark left a note for Susan on the pillow next to her. It simply said:  
  
Susan,  
  
Its 6.30am and I've had to go to work. I didn't want to wake you because of the bad night you'd had. I wanted to let you sleep. I'll be back just after 3pm. If you need anything just call the hospital.  
  
Love you,  
Mark  
Xxx  
  
Susan woke around 9am. She was still so tired, and the dreams she had were plaguing her even now she was awake.  
  
Susan decided she would have a shower and then call her mom to tell her she couldn't make the funeral. She couldn't handle having to tell little Suzie what had happened. She knew Joe would have tried but he was never great with words.  
  
At 10am Susan stepped out of the shower and called her mom  
  
*Phone call*  
  
Hey Mom, it's Susan. Look, I can't make the funeral, I just can't face it. I'm sending some flowers." Susan said  
  
"Oh Susie, don't make yourself ill, that's not what Chloe would have wanted. Where's Mark?" Susan Mom asked  
  
"He's had to go to work. I can't expect him to stay home and look after me. And how the hell do you know what Chloe would have wanted? She only ever spoke to us if she wanted something." Susan shouted  
  
"Susan, don't talk about your sister like that. Have a little respect." Susan's Mom yelled back  
  
"Ah whatever. Bye mom" Susan said as she put the phone down  
  
Now Chloe's dead she's some kind of saint. Jesus, does no-one think about all the times she almost broke our family up? But she was my sister and I loved her all the same, guess I'm going to miss her. What the hell am I talking about? I'm devastated. She was my big sister, the one you talk about all the things you can't talk to your mom about. We had such fun when we were younger.  
  
Susan slumped on the couch and began to cry. She wanted to call Mark, but she didn't want to bother him.  
  
Sadly, over the next few weeks Susan became even more withdrawn from her present life.  
  
Mark was finding it harder to talk to her. Whereas before they were planning on when she would return to work, she was now saying she never wanted to treat another patient.  
  
"After all they only die in the end" Susan would say with a bitter tone.  
  
She had completely changed, she was no longer the Susan Mark knew. She was this bitter twisted person, completely blown apart by the death of half of her immediate family.  
  
She was no longer talking to her Mother, and Joe never called when he said he would. Mark had tried to arrange for Joe to bring little Suzie to see Susan but he backed out at the last minute saying he couldn't get time off work.  
  
Mark hated leaving Susan to go to work, but she didn't seem to care. She hardly acknowledged Mark any more. He felt like he was the one that was alone.  
  
Every day he would go into work and everyone would ask  
  
"Where's Susan. When's she coming back? We miss her"  
  
However, Carter could see through Mark, he knew something was very wrong. He caught Mark on his own in the doctors lounge and sat next to him.  
  
"What's happening Mark? She's really ill isn't she?" Carter enquired  
  
"Yup. I just don't know what to do Carter, she just stays in bed, only gets up to shower. She's hardly eaten for 2 weeks, and just keeps being sick. I keep expecting to come home and find that she's slit her wrists." Mark said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Oh god, it's that bad?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah, and there's nothing I can do. She's clinically depressed. It's like she's just waiting for the silver lining, but it never appears. I see her looking out of the window sometimes, and I just don't know what she's thinking any more." Mark replied  
  
"Want me to come round?" Carter answered  
  
"That's a nice thought, but she barely knows I'm there let alone if anyone else came in. Anyway I'm off now. Guess I'd better go home" Mark said as her slowly and quietly put his jacket on.  
  
When Mark got home he went into the bedroom to see Susan. He went to give her a hug but she didn't want to know.  
  
Every time Mark tired to touch Susan she'd push him away. Then suddenly she spoke.  
  
"Mark, I've been thinking. I don't want to love you anymore." Susan said  
  
Mark looked slightly puzzled  
  
"What do you mean, you don't WANT to love me anymore" Mark asked.  
  
"I can't do it. Everyone I love dies and I don't want you to die." Susan replied  
  
Mark knew now he had to get Susan some help.  
  
"Susan you need help" Mark said  
  
"I don't need help" She answered  
  
"You do. I'm trying to help but I can't do it alone." Mark replied  
  
"Stop trying. This is me now Mark. Say hi to the new Susan." Susan said firmly  
  
"Fine. I don't know what to do anymore. You can do this on your own. I've done as much as I can do." Mark said  
  
Mark walked out of the bedroom, through the living room and towards the front door. He would have stopped if Susan had followed him, but she didn't.  
  
Mark left and slammed the door shut.  
  
The slamming of the door, awoke something in Susan. It made her realise what she was doing to herself and more importantly to Mark. She went into the living room, just to see if by any chance Mark had only pretended to slam the door. But he hadn't, he had left and now Susan was truly alone. She had lost the best thing in her life.  
  
As the reality hit her Susan began to cry and scream  
  
"What have I done? I've lost him. I need him and now he's gone!"  
  
Susan went to the phone and dialled Marks cell phone number. It rang four times before that familiar voice answered.  
  
"Mark, I need you, I'm sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in myself that I've neglected you. Please come back. We'll talk." Susan begged  
  
"Susan, I wanted to help, you wouldn't let me. It's over." Mark said sternly  
  
Mark knew he didn't want that but he was so tired. He couldn't take any more. It was just so difficult to keep going. Looking after Susan during the day and night, then going to work at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Mark, no, please, I love you" Susan cried  
  
"No you don't. That's not what you want." Mark replied  
  
The words hurt Mark so much as he said them, and he knew he was hurting Susan too, but she had pushed him away. He longed to hold her, tell her everything was ok. But now he needed proof that was what she wanted too. Because right now, Mark wasn't so sure.  
  
"I'll let you help me" Susan was pleading with Mark  
  
"I can't. I tried. The only person who can help you now is you." Mark said  
  
"I promise. I'll get help, I'll see a psychiatrist" Susan said  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it. Show me proof. Until then, I don't think we should see each other."  
  
Mark couldn't believe what he was saying. He had spent the last two and a half months with Susan. For most of it, he couldn't have been happier. Now he didn't know what was happening.  
  
Through the sounds of crying Susan's words were  
  
"Oh Mark, I'm so sorry. I hope you can find a way to forgive me. All I've ever wanted is you, and that's all I want now"  
  
"Bye Susan" was all Mark could manage before he began to cry too. 


	12. Taking the right road

Chapter 12: Taking the right road  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Susan and Mark had seen each other. Both were miserable, but Susan had begun to be optimistic again. She wanted to get better because she wanted to be back with Mark. She loved him and didn't want to give up on what they had.  
  
Meanwhile, across town Mark was working all the hours' god could send, just to stop him thinking of Susan. His heart hurt, it was aching worse than ever before. Even when they hadn't been dating Mark and Susan had seen each other virtually every day.  
  
He just wanted her to call, tell him that she was better, that she wanted things to work out. But she hadn't. Every time Mark returned home, he longed to see the answer machine flashing, it never did.  
  
Slowly Mark started to accept the fact that Susan didn't want him in her life any more. He would get home and cry a little. Cry for her mostly, he had no idea what she was doing or how she was coping. When they last spoke she had promised to get help, if she did, she didn't get it form the psychiatrist at County.  
  
Little did Mark know, Susan was getting help. She had been going to therapy three times a week for three weeks.  
  
Today Susan told her therapist about Mark. How she'd hurt him so badly, but didn't know what to do to get him back. Dr Bradley had suggested that she call him. That he probably missed her just as much as she missed him. After the session Susan decided that's what she would do. She was almost herself again, she no longer felt guilty about smiling or laughing, and she wanted to share her laughter with Mark.  
  
When she got in she called Mark, he was obviously at work as his machine clicked on.  
  
"Hi this is Mark Greene, I'm not in, so I guess I'm at work. Leave a message"  
  
Susan left a message and waited impatiently for the phone to ring. Nothing. Susan waited for 4 hours and the phone didn't ring once.  
  
Suddenly came the familiar tone of the phone ringing. It was Carter. He sounded upset.  
  
"Hey Carter what's up?" Susan asked  
  
"Um Susan you should know that Mark was brought in earlier" Carter said quietly "He was involved in a horrific accident. We tried our best.." Carter tailed off into an inaudible mumble.  
  
Susan's body was wracked with sobs. She hadn't even had a chance to reconcile things with Mark, tell him that she loved him one more time.  
  
"I'll be right there" Susan said hurriedly  
  
Just then she woke up. Susan sighed with relief, it had just been a dream. It made her realise she still needed some therapy, but she also knew the hardest part was over.  
  
She looked over to the machine. It was flashing. The ringing in her dream must have been real. She pressed play and through the answer machine speaker came that familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Susan, it's Mark. I agree we need to talk. I'm glad you're getting some help. You kept your word. I'll come over when I'm finished, about 9pm. Call me if it's inconvenient."  
  
Susan replayed the message again just to check it was real. Then she looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh god, its quarter to nine." Susan thought  
  
She went round tidying her apartment; she was so excited that Mark was coming over. It was her chance to show him how far she'd come. She'd even started to eat a little. Not much though, just a piece or two of fruit each day, but at least it was a start.  
  
Bang on nine o'clock there was a knock on the door. Susan took a deep breath and opened the door, to find Mark standing there. He smiled a little and she gestured for him to come in.  
  
"Sit down" Susan said as Mark entered the living room.  
  
It felt good to be back here. He had missed this apartment and Susan so much. All those old smells of her came back. From the shower gel she used to use to the smell of her perfume.  
  
Susan came and sat next to Mark on the couch.  
  
"So how are you?" Mark asked  
  
"Oh Mark I'm so much better. I've been seeing a therapist three times a week for the past three weeks. When you said it was over, something inside me clicked. I was devastated when I realised I'd lost you. I cried for ages, and then I knew that was no good. Crying wouldn't do me any favours, the only way I was going to get any where near getting you back was to get help. And I have. I can laugh at jokes again, smile at photos instead of cry, and I'm eating a little. It's not much but I'm trying. I really am. The only thing I need now is you. That's all I've ever needed." Susan said  
  
Mark reached out and touched Susan's hand.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. These past few weeks have been hell. I've been at work almost all day and night, it was the only thing that helped me to stop thinking about you. But even that didn't work. I was scared to think of what you might be doing to yourself, but I just didn't know what to do. Then when you called and said you were getting better I couldn't have been happier. I just wanted all the patients to disappear so I could see you." Mark said as he leant over to kiss Susan  
  
As their lips touched they both knew they were taking the right road. Susan's train was back on its tracks.  
  
As they pulled apart Susan smiled. Mark had really missed that smile, and so had Susan for a matter of fact.  
  
Susan got up and extended a hand out to Mark. He slowly stood up from the couch and took Susan in his arms. They began to kiss passionately. They had both waited so long for this to happen again.  
  
"So I guess this means that we're back together?" Susan asked  
  
"Oh definitely. Now where was it you were taking me Doctor Lewis? " Mark replied  
  
"Well I thought we'd start in the bedroom" Susan answered  
  
"Start?" Mark asked  
  
"Well the first time went on for quite a while as I recall" Susan replied with a grin. She was feeling so much better, and it was Mark that was making her feel that way.  
  
Susan and Mark shared a night like the first one they had spent together as a couple. Mark was gentle, but Susan was all over him, she was in no mood to take this reconciliation slowly. It was as if she had rebuilt herself, put all the building blocks back in the right order.  
  
This relationship was too strong to break and although they had been apart for almost a month, all those feelings were still there. The passion, love, commitment and most importantly the need of each of them for the other.  
  
Later that night Susan turned to Mark. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Susan asked  
  
"Well it was meant to be my day off, but I signed up for some extra shifts" Mark replied  
  
"Oh, ok. Never mind" Susan answered  
  
"But I could always cancel them, after all it is meant to be my day off." Mark replied  
  
"That would be nice, because I was thinking; we could go and look for apartments, houses maybe. Although I do like living on one level" Susan said  
  
"Yeah me too, houses can be complicated" Mark laughed  
  
Mark and Susan spent that night talking and in a way it had been better therapy than what Susan had paid hundreds of dollars for. It was probably because Mark was such a good listener, it didn't seem like he was clock watching. Even though Susan liked her therapist she knew that she was just another patient with problems that the doctor was there to help relieve.  
  
The next day Susan and Mark felt like a proper couple again, they looked at several apartments and two houses.  
  
They decided they didn't want to be so close to County as each of them were at the moment. Being further away meant that they were less likely to get called in on a whim.  
  
They also discussed Susan coming back to work. They agreed Susan would come back in a month's time. Susan was going to visit her Mother, to try and mend their relationship too.  
  
Susan hadn't spoken to her Mother for almost two months, and deep down Susan needed to air her demons. This would be the last stage to her recovery. She would talk to her Mom about the funeral, the service, the flowers and what people had to say about Chloe. She wanted to visit her grave and say her final goodbyes.  
  
She was also going to spend a week with Joe and Suzie. She had missed them immensely. Mark was fine with it all, he would be working any way, and they agreed to spend at least an hour on the phone to each other. They had some valuable relationship time to make up on.  
  
As they came to the last apartment, Mark and Susan both gasped as they saw the space it offered. It just seemed so perfect. It had three bedrooms and lovely big living room and a huge kitchen. But the bit they loved most was the incredibly beautiful bathroom. It had a gigantic bath tub and a shower unit too. One that both of them could fit in.  
  
Susan turned to Mark  
  
"Mark what do you think?" Susan asked  
  
"I think it's great. What about you?" Mark replied  
  
"I think we should put an offer in." Susan answered.  
  
"Well the estate agent is outside, lets go and talk to him" Mark said  
  
Mark and Susan went to talk to the estate agent, and were pleased to fins that no-one else had put an offer in and the seller was glad to accept Mark and Susan's as it was already so close to the asking price.  
  
Susan was so happy. Mark scooped her up in his arms and spun her round. She was laughing, really laughing.  
  
A couple of days later, Mark saw Susan leave for her Mom's house. She would be gone almost a month, and Mark would visit if he could. But this time he didn't mind the fact she was going away. He had a good feeling that Susan would come back and she would be back to her old self. She was so close, now all she needed was the closure of saying goodbye.  
  
As the days and weeks went by Susan got better and better. She had spent two hours ay Chloe's grave yesterday and had finally said her piece. She felt at peace with Chloe's death and had really enjoyed seeing little Suzie. She was speaking to her Mother again and everything was going well.  
  
Mark had managed to visit Susan only twice but it was enough. And besides she was coming home today. Then it would be back to work the next day.  
  
Strangely Susan was excited. She couldn't wait to get the last normal thing in her life going again. She was no longer bitter and relished the challenges that work would bring again. She had been away for almost two months, now was the right time for her return.  
  
Mark picked Susan up from the station.  
  
"So are you ready for work tomorrow? I checked the schedule and you're on with me. Bright and early at 6am! Oh and next week, we move in." Mark said  
  
"Ooh fun, I can't wait." Susan said excitedly "We on a 9 or 12 hour?" Susan asked  
  
"Ah the dreaded 12 hour. Should be a good time" Mark replied  
  
That evening Mark and Susan just spent a quiet night in. Mark had a little present for Susan. It was a new lab coat with lovely stitching in Susan's favourite colour- blue. It simply said Dr Susan Lewis M.D  
  
Susan tried it on for size and although it was a little on the big side, Susan knew it would fit, once she regained her weight.  
  
She was still vomiting after eating some foods. It would still take a while for her insides to get better from all the bile that Susan was bringing up every time she vomited.  
  
At 5.30am Mark and Susan made their way to County. They decided to walk as it was such a nice morning, even though it was still cold. Susan looked so cute all wrapped up in her scarf and hat. She still looked a little ill physically, but at least the mental side of things had been taken care of.  
  
As they walked through the doors of County, they were met by rapturous applause and a banner that read  
  
WELCOME BACK SUSAN! WE'VE MISSED YOU!  
  
Susan laughed even though she was slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I guess this was your doing?" Susan asked Mark  
  
"Well yeah, they'd all been bugging me for so long, I decided to tell them they could celebrate your coming back in style" Mark answered  
  
"And boy have we gone all out" Carter shouted.  
  
Susan was hugged by every member of staff. She had really missed this place. She had even missed Kerry. Well sort of.  
  
Susan's shift went quickly, she dealt with mostly minor patients but assisted on a couple of trauma's as well. She was really getting back into the swing of things.  
  
Then suddenly just two hours from the end of her shift Susan realised she had a pounding headache and really didn't feel too good. The next thing she knew, she was falling to the ground behind the admin desk.  
  
Carter saw what was happening and caught Susan just in time.  
  
"Grab a gurney" Carter yelled  
  
"Oh god" Mark shouted, his voice racked with worry. " I knew she hadn't been eating properly. I think she's bulimic Carter. She eats so little and when she does she'll go to the bathroom and vomit, I can hear her doing it."  
  
"I'm going to scan her belly, she might have done some serious damage" Carter replied back to Mark  
  
"Woah!" Carter exclaimed  
  
"What is it?" Mark asked  
  
"Um Mark, I don't think Susan is bulimic. Errr more like pregnant" Carter answered  
  
"What?" Mark was almost in shock  
  
"Yup, about 4-6 weeks by my reckoning" Carter answered "She's just dehydrated, she'll be fine"  
  
Mark held Susan's hand as she began to come round.  
  
"Hey sweetie, guess what?" Mark said  
  
"What?" Susan replied.  
  
"We're pregnant. You're about four to six weeks gone. You passed out because you were dehydrated. You've got to start eating and drinking more, ok?" Mark said firmly but nicely  
  
"Ok, I promise" Susan said with delight.  
  
She was so happy to be pregnant with Mark's baby. This was it, new apartment, new baby, new life. 


	13. 9th March at 432pm

Chapter 13: 9th April at 4.32pm  
  
Both Susan and Mark relished the thought of being parents. Susan's dream had come true. She was with the man she loved and now she was pregnant with his baby.  
  
Although Mark had done it all before he was still so excited. Not as much as Susan though. She was like a child at Christmas. They were going to wait until Susan was 3 months pregnant before telling everyone, but as soon as Susan's IV had finished, she was up and out of bed with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Mark insisted on holding on to her, but she was off telling every one their fantastic news. Most people were concerned with how she was feeling, and all Susan could reply was  
  
"Fantastic, I feel wonderful."  
  
Susan had waited so long for this. She had looked after Suzie when Chloe had disappeared, then when Chloe came back she had to give it all up. Just the thought of it now still pulled at her heart strings. But this time is was different, this baby was hers and Marks and no-one would be taking it away.  
  
Mark however, was keen to get home. It had been a stressful day and he just wanted to see Susan put her feet up and relax.  
  
Home at the moment was Susan's apartment. Mark had sold his, as they would be moving into their new house in a couple of weeks but still needed a place to stay before they did so. Plus the sale of Mark's apartment would bring in extra money for the mortgage and the baby, before Susan sold her place. It meant that they had a bit more disposable income. No doubt Susan would want to decorate as soon as they moved in.  
  
"Come on you, we're going home. You need to relax tonight" Mark said firmly  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you all tomorrow" Susan shouted to the ER staff  
  
"Bye Susan. And congratulations" They all yelled back  
  
"So you think we should have a baby shower for her now?" Carter asked  
  
"Not yet, you usually wait until about 6 months. Gives us some good time to think though. And by the way Carter how far gone is she? Susan told us everything but that" Haleh asked  
  
"Oh um, she's about 4-6 weeks. So it's really early days. She just needs to start eating properly again" Carter replied  
  
"Yeah, she looks so thin. It's not natural, she used to be so healthy looking" Haleh answered  
  
"And she will be again, I'll make sure of that" Mark said as he came out of the Doctors Lounge.  
  
No-one had noticed that Mark had crept back in to get Susan's scarf. In all the excitement she has forgotten it.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow. And I guess this makes us the topic of conversation for a while now doesn't it?" Mark asked  
  
"Oh definitely, Doctor Greene. You took so long in getting this far, it's the least we could do" Haleh replied with a laugh  
  
Mark just laughed as he walked out of the doors. Susan was waiting outside. They decided to take the El back to Susan's apartment instead of walking. Mark also convinced Susan to have some Chinese take out with him.  
  
"You know what? I could just eat some of that now" Susan said  
  
"Glad to hear it" Mark replied as he wrapped his arm around Susan and pulled her playfully to him  
  
They were both smiling from ear to ear. On the 9th April at 4.32pm Mark and Susan found out they were going to have a baby. It would be a day that cemented their future together. A day of excitement (a lot on Susan's part) and planning.  
  
"I'll have to call my Mom." Susan said as they entered her apartment  
  
"Hmmm, do you think I should call Jen or not? I mean I want to tell Rachel that she's going to have a brother or sister, but I just don't know how Jen will react." Mark said  
  
"You're worried because it's me. You're worried because she might start a fight." Susan replied  
  
"No, well yes. I'm so proud to be having this baby with you, and if it comes out looking anything like you it will be the most beautiful baby in the world, but Jen can be so difficult." Mark answered  
  
"Then leave it for a while, until she calls you. You know she only calls when she's in a good mood. And anyway doesn't she have a new guy now?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah she does, and she's living with him, and she wasted no time in telling me. Ok, when you've phoned your Mom, I'm phoning Jen." Mark said sternly  
  
"Ooh that's my Mark. I found that quite sexy actually. You taking charge and everything. Always have. Especially in traumas, really turns me on." Susan laughed  
  
"Oh yeah, then how about this. Take this phone, put yourself on the couch and phone your Mom. I'll order the food" Mark answered  
  
"Ooh, my heart is all a flutter." Susan giggled  
  
Mark pulled out his Cell phone and dialled the take out number. Meanwhile, Susan was on the couch dialling her Mom's number  
  
*Phone Call*  
  
Susan's Mom picked up the phone after the second ring.  
  
"Hey Mom, it's me" Susan said  
  
"Hello Susan. How are you?" Susan's Mom replied  
  
"Oh Mom, I'm doing so well, I'm really happy now. I'm back at work although I did pass out today." Susan said  
  
"Oh Susie, are you ok?" Her Mom asked  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. In fact I'm pregnant. Carter reckons I'm about 4-6 weeks but I'll go up to OB tomorrow for a scan to find out the exact time and my due date."  
  
"Oh Susan, that's fantastic news. It's Mark's right?" Susan's mom answered  
  
"Yes Mom, it is!" Susan shouted, a little annoyed.  
  
"Well I know you're pretty busy at the moment, but when you're free for a few days I'd love to come and see you" Susan's Mom said  
  
"Ok, well I'll let you know. We're moving in to our new house in a couple of weeks so I'm tied up with that and work at the moment. So, I'll phone you sometime soon, ok?" Susan said  
  
"Ok honey, speak to you soon. Bye. And congratulations"  
  
"Bye Mom, speak to you soon" Susan said as she put down the phone.  
  
*End of call*  
  
"Now it's your turn. I've done my bit" Susan said, knowing Mark didn't really want to do this.  
  
"Ok, here goes. Oh and the food will be here in about 20 minutes" Mark said  
  
Mark took the phone from Susan and began to dial Jen's number. She picked up extremely quickly.  
  
*Phone call*  
  
"Hi Jen, it's Mark"  
  
"Oh hi Mark, how are things?"  
  
"They're fine, I have some news." Mark said unable to hide the excited tone in his voice  
  
"Sounds like good news" Jen answered  
  
"It is. Susan's pregnant. She's about 4-6 weeks, we're so excited. I just wanted to let Rachel know that she was going to have a new brother or sister." Mark said  
  
"Oh, well, um, that's great news. I'll just go and get Rachel." Jen said with a slightly bitter tone  
  
"Dad!" Rachel's voice filled the phone  
  
"Hey Sweetie. Guess what? You're going to have a little brother or sister. Susan is pregnant." Mark said  
  
"Yes! When is she having it?" Rachel enquired excitedly  
  
"Oh we don't know yet, we only found out today. But I'll let you know soon ok? I have to go now, I'm waiting for my dinner to come" Mark replied  
  
"Ok dad. Let me know soon, ok?" Rachel asked  
  
"I will. Speak to you soon. Say goodbye to your Mom for me. Love you." Mark said as he put down the phone  
  
*End of call*  
  
"Well Rachel is really excited and I don't really think Jen could care less. But I could. I can't wait for this little one to come along" Mark said as he sat on the floor next to the couch where Susan was laying.  
  
Susan had changed into her old Bears top and Mark's tracksuit bottoms. Mark lifted her top slightly just to check if there was a little bump.  
  
"Mark there won't be anything there yet. You'll have to wait until I'm at least 3 months pregnant. And even then you might not notice, as I'm intent on putting on the 21 pounds I've lost. So although I need lots of good food, spinach, pasta and stuff, I'm going to need a few take outs a week. I can't believe I went so long without eating. I feel so hungry now." Susan said  
  
"Well don't worry, the food should be here soon. Ooh I wonder if you'll have any cravings. Well if you do, I'll go and get it, anytime day or night. I'm going to take such good care of you and this baby." Mark said  
  
"Don't go too over board though. I am still capable of handling myself. I intend to work until I'm at least eight months. I've missed so much, I'm just getting back into it and really enjoying myself." Susan said firmly  
  
"Ok, well it's your choice, it's your body and I know you won't compromise the health of the baby. If we plan for that, and then if you do want to stop earlier you can." Mark answered  
  
"Exactly. That was my thinking. Ooh take out is here." Susan said as there was a knock on the door.  
  
Mark got up and paid the delivery guy, he starting unpacking the bag, but Susan was way ahead of him, she already had a carton of noodles up against her chest and she was munching away.  
  
She showed no signs of being ill anymore. Apart from the obvious physical appearance, but that wouldn't last long according to Susan. She was determined to put the weight back on quickly. She had never had a problem keeping her weight constant before, because she ate well, but if she ever ate too much she had a tendency to put on weight. Something that she really wanted to do right now.  
  
"I take it you're enjoying that?" Mark asked  
  
"Mmmm, it's good" Susan said with a mouth full of noodles  
  
Mark sat on the sofa next to Susan and asked the inevitable  
  
"So what do you want? A boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't mind as long as it's healthy." Came the standard reply from Susan  
  
They spent the evening discussing baby names and colours for the baby's room in the new house. They didn't want to go for pink or blue because if they got it wrong it would be too much decorating to do it again.  
  
"Well we have two spare rooms there, why don't we do one pink and one blue" Mark suggested  
  
Susan just laughed "Mark don't be so daft. I think we should go for yellow"  
  
"Yellow is nice, or we could go for a mix, like a ocean scene. Aqua blues and sunny yellows. Then we can re-do it once they out grown that theme at about 4 or 5." Mark said hopefully  
  
"Ooh I quite like that idea. It's different, and not biased to a boy or a girl. We should paint the walls, yellow at the bottom and blue at the top, like the sand meeting the sea. Then we can paint boats on the sea, and have a slightly lighter shade of blue at the top for the sky, and paint birds flying." Susan was so excited at the idea  
  
"Wow, to say I only suggested it a few moments ago, you've given it a lot of thought." Mark replied  
  
"That's because I love the idea. We'll need a cot, and a mobile to over the top. Baby sheets, with cute patterns on. Oh and clothes, cute romper suits, little hats, booties. Oh Mark I can't wait I'm so excited"  
  
"Really I would never have guessed!" Mark laughed  
  
At 10pm Mark and Susan decided to go and watch TV in bed, they were both on at 6am again, but it was only a 9 hour shift. The following week was worse because they were on nights. On at 9pm off at 6am, all week apart from Monday and Thursday for Mark and Monday and Wednesday for Susan. Kerry would only allow them one day off together.  
  
Susan would have to begin to think about maternity leave and Mark was going to plead for a few weeks paternity leave. He wanted to spend the first few weeks of his new baby's life with Susan. Helping her out so she wouldn't feel so stressed.  
  
That night both Mark and Susan went to sleep wrapped in each others arms, thinking about baby names and trying to guess when the baby might arrive. They knew one thing though, it would be a winter baby. 


	14. Enjoying Life

Chapter 14: Enjoying Life  
  
Susan was now four months pregnant and enjoying every minute. She had gained the weight that had been missing for so long. She also had a healthy bump which neither Mark or Susan could stop touching and admiring.  
  
Susan was also back on top of her game at work, she was successfully treating more patients than she had in a long time. She was still going to therapy once a month, but she was about to stop as she no longer felt she needed to go.  
  
She had a healthy home life, relationship and baby (all be it, still unborn) The nursery was decorated, Mark and Susan had done it themselves, and to say neither of them professed to be any good at art the outcome was just perfect.  
  
It was a gorgeous ocean scene, delightful blues and sunny yellows, with little red boats floating on the horizon. A white cot was in the corner with a beautiful hand crafted mobile hanging above it.  
  
Mark had seen it in a craft shop, got it all wrapped up and presented it to Susan. When she opened it her face lit up as she saw what was inside. She gave Mark a huge hug and kiss.  
  
The rest of the room was filled with gorgeous accessories. A pine bookshelf and toy box and a rocking chair positioned by the window with a yellow blanket draped over it.  
  
They had bought a white sleep suit and blanket set. That was what they were planning to take the new baby home in.  
  
Both Mark and Susan were enjoying life. Susan's due date was 17th December so baby would definitely have to be kept wrapped up for the first few months of its life.  
  
They had names planned for either eventuality, but neither Mark or Susan would reveal their choices. They wanted it kept secret until the birth, much to the annoyance of the rest of the ER staff.  
  
Every day someone would try and find out the names, they even cheekily broke into Mark's locker after a rumour circulated that they had stashed a list in there, but to no avail.  
  
Some were just out and out blatant about their desire to know.  
  
"So Mark, boy or girl?" Carter asked  
  
"Carter give it a rest, neither of us are going to tell you. We don't know what sex the baby is, but we do have names. However, if I gave you any information Susan would kill me. And I'd kinda like to be around when our baby is born." Mark replied  
  
"Ok, guess we'd better give up now then. Only about 5 months to go." Carter answered  
  
"19 weeks actually, and everything is already done. Nursery is decorated, and we've bought so many clothes. This baby is going to be one of the best dressed around. Although we've had to go for neutral colours. Whites, browns, yellows. Everything has to be fleecy as well, don't want him to get cold" Mark said  
  
"Ah so it's a boy?!" Carter yelled  
  
"No Carter, just a figure of speech. We REALLY don't know" Mark replied  
  
As Susan made her way towards Mark and Carter she had a big grin on her face. As she got close enough Mark stretched a hand out, wrapped it around her waist, pulled her close and gave Susan a kiss on the head. Carter smiled as he saw just how happy they were.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Susan asked  
  
"You two. You look so great together. That baby is really growing isn't it?" Carter replied  
  
"Oh yeah, can't wait 'til it starts kicking. Hey Mark, you'd better let me go, I have patients to see"  
  
"Ok, see you later. Love you" Mark said as he gave Susan a little kiss  
  
Mark stared in awe as he saw Susan walk off with her hand resting protectively over he bump.  
  
"So you gonna marry her?" Carter asked  
  
"Oh god Carter, we haven't got that far yet. I hope it'll happen one day, but right now we have a baby to concentrate on and I don't want Susan to feel rushed. I'm going to help as much as I can with the baby but she's still bound to be tired. Arranging a wedding would drive us both mad"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Make sure you invite me though." Carter laughed  
  
"Of course I would. We have talked about it and we both want to get in contact with Doug and Carol. I'd want Doug as my best man and Carol would be Susan's matron of honour. However, I would like you to be my other best man. You've watched us get together while Doug knew us before getting together. It'd make the speeches more balanced." Mark replied  
  
"That would be great. But I won't get too excited, because it took you so long to get together it'll probably take an age for you to get married." Carter said before he left to treat another patient.  
  
Mark just smiled to himself as he thought what it would be like to be married to Susan. It was a warming thought and something Mark definitely wanted and he knew Susan did too, but not just yet.  
  
"Hey you, I heard you're planning to marry me Doctor Greene" Susan said as she crept up behind Mark  
  
"Oh yes and who did you hear that from?" Mark asked as he escorted Susan to the doctors lounge.  
  
"It's true I was talking about it with Carter but I told him it wouldn't be happening for a while. It's something I want Susan, I want to be with you forever, but right now is not the time for planning a wedding, we have enough with planning to be parents." Mark said  
  
"Mark, I know. I don't expect you to propose to me just because I'm pregnant. In time yes, but not right now. We have this little one to think about" Susan said as she held Mark's hand to her stomach  
  
Mark smiled once again, he hadn't smiled this much since Jennifer was pregnant with Rachel, but this time it felt different. Although he was in love with Jen when Rachel was born it always felt as if something wasn't right. Jen was never really a friend to him, she always had a jealous streak that never went away, she could be cold and cruel. She didn't want Mark around half the time she was pregnant with Rachel, saying it was her duty to be pregnant.  
  
Now Mark had his best shot at Fatherhood. Susan wanted Mark there for everything. It wasn't that she was demanding, just wanted him involved. She admitted to being a little scared, but she was throwing up at the time. Her morning sickness came in waves. Some days it could be ok, others she had to run to the toilet every 15 minutes.  
  
It was hard for her sometimes. She had seen so many pregnant women, but every twinge Susan felt, her face would show a slight sign of worry until Mark calmed her down.  
  
At six months Susan was over the worry, she knew now that it was highly unlikely that anything would go wrong. She had, had her 24 week scan and both Mark and Susan revelled in the fact that they could see the outline of ten little fingers, ten little toes and a heart beating as healthily as any foetal heart could. Nothing was going to go wrong with this baby.  
  
Mark and Susan protected it with their lives. Susan could feel it kicking now and every time it did her skin would ripple. Every one in the ER knew when the baby was kicking now as each time it did Susan would let out a little giggle, sometimes in the middle of a trauma.  
  
It would still be a while before the baby would turn and be in the position ready for birth, but Susan was certainly going to know about it when it did do it's 180 degree rotation. The kicks were strong enough when it was just practising, so goodness knows what the real thing would be like.  
  
Every night when Mark and Susan got home, they would order Chinese take out. Mark was starting to put on weight, really get a belly on him, despite his running. But what could he do, Susan craved it. Chicken Chow Mein was her favourite, but no rice. They couldn't risk food poisoning especially that from rice, as that could be extremely dangerous.  
  
Sometimes Susan would look at Mark with quiet awe, she couldn't quite believe that she was pregnant with his baby. It was almost like all her dreams had been fulfilled. She would catch Mark looking at her when he didn't think she could see. She would often wake up in the morning with Mark looking at her, so found that cute. He would admit he had woken an hour before and was more than happy just to watch over her. That made her feel safe, like no-one could do her any harm any more.  
  
On their days off they would look at the baby name book.  
  
"What do you think of Aaron?" Susan asked  
  
"Hmmm Aaron Greene. Ah it's ok. What about Maddie for a girl?" Mark replied  
  
"Maddie! No way, Maddie Greene, makes her sound like an old person" Susan said with a laugh  
  
"Oh ok" Mark said looking a little hurt " I just thought it was nice that was all. Oh and I really don't like Aaron." Mark answered  
  
"Fine. I'm going to do some shopping, if you think of any names let me know" Susan replied  
  
As the days of the sixth month passed by it wasn't long before Susan found herself with only ten weeks to go until the birth. She was suffering from slight oedema in her ankles and her blood pressure was slightly high, but she was told it was nothing to worry about. The baby was now in the birthing position and everything was looking great.  
  
Susan was absolutely huge, this baby was going to be big. Carter checked the size and said that even at seven months the baby was already weighing 5 and a half pounds, so in two months it had the chance to grow a lot.  
  
Mark blamed the Chinese take out, saying that Susan must have made the baby fat, but Susan didn't care how big she got, it just went to show how well their baby was growing. 


	15. Warmth and Support

Disclaimer: I would just like to say I in no way have anything against peoples size. There is a line in this chapter that could be taken the wrong way. It is not intended as malicious and should no be taken as so.  
  
Chapter 15: Warmth and Support  
  
It was now November 12th and Susan was working one of her last remaining shifts. Shame it had to be a 9pm to 6am graveyard, and on a Tuesday night. Luckily she had Mark there to work with her. Well for most of it any way. He was off at 3am, but he had been on since 6pm.  
  
Susan was so huge now, she could no longer drive to work, and Mark wouldn't let her take the El, so she had to get cabs everywhere.  
  
She could still make her way round the ER quickly though, even if it was more shuffling than walking. Getting through trauma room doors was also a bit of a pain, especially when other people were trying to get through at the same time. Her feet would hurt but she wouldn't complain. This baby was all she had ever wanted so there was no cause for complaint.  
  
Mark would smile when she flopped down on the couch in the Doctor's lounge then had to be helped up by either himself or another member of staff. Carter tried to help once and ended up on the floor, Susan was just too big for him to get her up by himself.  
  
Susan was a little embarrassed, but when she saw Carter laughing, the blushes disappeared. She managed to wiggle herself to the edge of the couch and he helped her up from there.  
  
Each day Susan would have a new tale to tell about the nightly activities the baby had been taking part in. Mark would get teased about having sex with a pregnant woman to which he would reply  
  
"Have you seen the size of Susan? We tried but she nearly crushed me. Pregnancy and sex just do not go together"  
  
"Well they kinda do Mark. How do you think she got pregnant? And I thought you were a doctor!" Carter yelled back  
  
Mark just smiled as he walked round to collect another chart, just 2 hours to go until he was off. He didn't like leaving Susan to work after him, he felt guilty for letting her work on when she was obviously so tired. But Susan is not a person to argue with and she insisted to everyone that she did not want her shifts covered.  
  
As Mark walked to exam 1 he could see Susan coming towards him, she had one hand clasped to her front and one to her back in a vain attempt to stay upright. Her eyes were half closed, and she was yawning as she advanced down the corridor.  
  
"Gangbanger, I did CPR for 25 minutes, I'm feeling a little tired now." Susan said as she slumped in a chair in exam 1.  
  
"Then go and have a sleep, if only for half an hour. We can cope. Why do you think they call it a graveyard?" Mark said as he sutured a knee laceration  
  
"Maybe I will. Exam 4 free?" Susan asked  
  
"Take your pick, exam 2, 4, the lounge, the front desk." Mark answered  
  
"Ok. I'll be in exam 4. Wake me up if it gets busy." Susan yawned as she waddled to exam 4  
  
"Must be pretty far gone now, that young lady." Mark's patient piped up  
  
"Yeah, she's nearly 8 months, working one of her few remaining shifts." Mark replied  
  
"Well she's beautiful, the father must feel very lucky. To have a beautiful girlfriend, I didn't see a ring, and a baby on the way." The patient stated  
  
"Oh he is. He's very happy indeed" Mark said with a huge grin on his face  
  
"It's your baby Doctor Greene? Well in that case she is a very lucky lady too." the patient said before lying back down.  
  
Susan got just over an hours sleep before the baby woke her up. It was certainly stretching it's legs. Susan didn't find the kicks cute any more. They hurt. Everything hurt now, she could see why so many pregnant women disliked the last few months of pregnancy.  
  
Susan began to weep as the baby kicked again, with even more force. She tried to get comfortable but it seemed impossible, no matter how many pillows she had. Her back hurt and so did her legs. She felt like she shouldn't cry, this was all she had ever wanted, but now that didn't seem to matter as Susan began to cry harder.  
  
Just by chance Mark came in to wake her up to find her crying. He hadn't seen her cry properly in a long time. She had, had a few hormonal weeps at sad movies, but nothing serious.  
  
He walked up to Susan and put his arms around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked quietly  
  
"All I wanted was some sleep. I got an hour and then it started kicking. I tried to get comfortable and I can't. Everything hurts, my back, my stomach, my feet, my head. I am so grateful to be having this baby but right now I feel so tired." Susan sobbed  
  
"It's ok. You're allowed to feel tired. You're working your ass off at 8 months pregnant. I'd say it was fairly normal to be tired, exhausted even." Mark replied  
  
Susan clung on to him, for his warmth and support. He laid her down across his knee and stroked her hair. After about 5 minutes she had fallen back to sleep. He gently got up and placed her head on a couple of pillows. He got a blanket and laid it over her. She looked peaceful, even if she did have red tear lines down her face.  
  
As he left the room he put a Do Not Disturb- Pregnant Doctor Sleeping sign up on the door. As far as he was concerned exam 4 was out of bounds, for the rest of his shift anyway. As he looked at his watch Mark realised he only had 40 minutes of his shift to go.  
  
That left Susan and Luka as the attending physicians on until 6am. Carter had left at 1am and Wednesday was his day off, so he wouldn't be in. Chen was on at Midday the next day and Kerry was on at 9am.  
  
"Should be ok" Mark thought "She'll be ok after a couple of hours sleep"  
  
"How is she?" Luka asked  
  
"Exhausted. She needs a bit more sleep. Will you be ok when I go? I mean I can always stay."  
  
"Mark we will be fine. I will only wake Susan if I need to." Luka replied  
  
"Ok then. Well I'm off in half an hour. If you need me when I'm gone, call me. Ok?" Mark said  
  
"Yes Mark. I will call you if we have any problems. Not that I think we will" Luka said reassuringly  
  
During the last 30 minutes of Mark's shift he managed to see 3 more patients, clearing the remaining charts in the rack.  
  
Mark made his way to the lounge, collected his things, then headed for Exam 4. Susan stirred as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey you. I'm going home now, my shift has finished." Mark said quietly  
  
"Ok. I'm getting up now any way. Can't wait for my shift to finish I have an awful headache." Susan replied  
  
"Do you want anything for it?" Mark asked  
  
"No, guess baby is just hungry or thirsty. Probably both knowing this little one" Susan replied  
  
She seemed brighter after having 2 hours sleep, despite having a pounding headache.  
  
"I can come pick you up when you finish if you want?" Mark asked  
  
"No, you go home and sleep. I have a cab booked anyway. I'll be home just after 6, ok?" Susan replied  
  
"Ok then. See you later." Mark said as he kissed Susan and escorted her out of exam 4.  
  
Susan was a little wobbly on her feet but Mark and her just put it down to having just woken up. She was always a bit bleary eyed in a morning or after a brief nap.  
  
As Mark left the hospital he felt slightly uneasy about Susan, but he knew that if he went back she would only get annoyed at his fussing.  
  
At 3.45am Mark climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. At the same time Susan was experiencing some mild stomach pain but her headache was getting worse.  
  
"Must just be wind" Susan thought as he had consumed a huge burger from Doc Magoo's. That food always gave her indigestion, but she had just fancied it. At least her craving had been satisfied.  
  
Forty-five minutes later however Susan was feeling very unwell. Her headache was so bad she could hardly see straight and the pains in her stomach had increased in intensity.  
  
"Jerry I don't think I can stay to 6, I feel awful." Just as Susan said it she had to grab the desk for support.  
  
"Want me to call Dr Greene?" Jerry asked  
  
"Yes please. I'm just going into the lounge" Susan replied  
  
As the phone rang Mark looked at the clock 4.32am. He picked up the phone to hear Jerry's voice.  
  
*Phone call*  
  
"Hey Doctor Greene. Dr Lewis has asked me to phone you. She wants to come home, she's not feeling well and was wondering if you would come and pick her up." Jerry said  
  
"Yeah sure. Tell her I'll be there in 20 minutes." Mark replied  
  
"Ok Doctor Greene, I'll pass the message on." Jerry answered  
  
"Thanks Jerry." Mark said as he put the phone down  
  
*End of phone call*  
  
As Jerry walked into the lounge he found Susan nursing a glass of water and a vomit bowl (Jerry's affectionate name)  
  
"Hey Doctor Lewis. Doctor Greene will be here in about 20 minutes. Is there anything I can get you?" Jerry asked  
  
"Just a law suit against Doc Magoo's." Susan replied  
  
"Ah, bad meal yesterday huh?" Jerry asked  
  
"No just a while ago" Susan answered  
  
"Oh ok. I just thought food poisoning took a while to surface." Jerry responded  
  
Susan thought about it and realised he was right. She began to get worried, she couldn't think of a rational explanation for the way she was feeling. The morning sickness had finished about 2 months ago, so it wasn't that.  
  
When Mark arrived Susan was getting worse, something was very wrong. She was limp and not very responsive. She was still conscious, but was not making much sense.  
  
"Someone get me a wheelchair, and set up monitors. Foetal and adult." Mark demanded.  
  
He wanted to know what was going on just as much as Susan  
  
"I need an ultrasound too Haleh" Mark shouted  
  
"Ok, no problem" Haleh answered  
  
"It's ok Susan, we're going to get you into bed and check everything out, ok?" Mark whispered  
  
Susan just nodded as they lifted her onto a bed.  
  
"Ok, lets see how our little one is doing" Mark said  
  
As Mark did the ultrasound there was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Woah Mark, her pressure is getting real high. 130 over 100 and rising" Haleh said  
  
"Oh God. Ok we need to get her into a trauma room. What the baby's heart rate?" Mark asked quickly  
  
"Um 145. Not too bad at the moment" Haleh answered "Susan's BP is rising 135 over 115"  
  
"Oh no, please don't let this be happening." Mark yelled as he fought back the tears.  
  
They all knew what was wrong with Susan, their faces showed it. She was suffering from Eclampsia. They needed to get her blood pressure down and get the baby out, otherwise both could die.  
  
Mark knew it and it was tearing him apart.  
  
"Someone page Carter 911. I don't care if it's his day off, I want him here. And page OB, the OR. Just page anyone who you think can help" Mark screamed as the tears began to fall.  
  
Everyone knew Mark wanted Carter there more for friendship support than to help medically.  
  
Just as Mark was ready to administer anti-hypertensives Susan began to slip into unconsciousness. They all knew the next step was likely to be a seizure.  
  
"Come on honey stay with us. Doctor Lewis come on, stay awake" Haleh exclaimed as she stroked Susan's hair.  
  
But it was no good Susan was unconscious now, and the baby's heart rate was now at 155. The baby was becoming distressed.  
  
Mark administered the anti hypertensive drugs to help bring Susan's soaring blood pressure down. It had now reached 150 over 120, no wonder she was unconscious.  
  
Mark tried to remain calm, but as Susan's heart rate rose they knew what was coming.  
  
As Susan began to seize Mark gave her Phenabarbitone. He had to sedate her if just to stop the seizures. Her body writhed as if in agony. They had to get the baby out. Mark knew that.  
  
Carter and the OB resident arrived at the same time.  
  
"Is she actually in labour?" The OB resident asked  
  
"No, but we need to get this baby out!" Mark yelled  
  
"I know, Doctor Greene. Lets get her up to the OR. She needs a section. You've done well Doctor Greene, considering the circumstances. You've lowered her BP to 130 over 100, and hopefully it will continue to go down a little. She's also stopped seizing, this is the perfect time for the section. Do I have your consent?"  
  
Mark stood there in shock taking a few seconds to answer as he stared as Susan's motionless body.  
  
"Yes, go please go" Mark shouted  
  
As Mark watched Susan go up he broke down and the tears came freely. Carter approached him and took Mark away from the trauma room. He sat him down and got him some water.  
  
"Do you want to go up with her? I'll come too if you want" Carter asked sensitively  
  
"Yeah, I want to see her." Mark replied quietly  
  
As Mark and Carter stood outside the OR they could see Susan lying and the monitors beeping almost normally. Her BP was 130 over 90. That was ok, as her diastolic blood pressure had come down. Just as they were looking for the foetal heart rate the surgeon produced a baby boy.  
  
Mark gowned up, followed by Carter, to greet his new born son. For a month premature he was still big, weighing in at 5lbs 12oz and born at 6.27am on the 12th November. Mark wept as he saw his little boy lying in the baby warmer. He certainly had a good pair of lungs on him, and everything seemed to be in order.  
  
Apart from Susan. As the surgeon was closing, he looked at Mark.  
  
Mark knew that look meant, all you can do now is wait and see if she pulls through. "So do you have a name for this little guy?" Carter asked  
  
"There are two, we can't decide on. I want to wait until Susan wakes up." Mark replied  
  
Carter looked at Mark as if to say,  
  
'You know that might not happen'  
  
But Mark had every faith it would, even if he had to stay by her bed every second of every day.  
  
Although the baby was ok, he was still taken to the NICU ward as he had been in distress when born. Mark followed him up there and took another look at his son.  
  
He then went down to recovery to sit beside Susan. He held her hand for hours, the monitors bleeped just like Mark expected.  
  
After almost 12 hours Mark was getting desperate, he was asking everyone to pray for Susan.  
  
At 5.46pm Mark was beginning to consider the unthinkable, when Susan's eye's flickered and she squeezed Mark's hand.  
  
She was back, she was alive, and she had a little boy to meet.  
  
"Hey you, you had us all worried" Mark whispered  
  
"I don't remember much. Just being in a lot of pain, and then not being" Susan replied  
  
"How do you feel now?" Mark asked  
  
"Exhausted and a bit sore but otherwise ok." She answered  
  
Mark checked Susan's chart, her blood pressure was down to 125 over 85, and her heart rate was a healthy 72.  
  
"I'm not surprised you're tired. But at least you have a beautiful baby boy to show for it" Mark said as baby Greene was brought in, dressed in a blue romper suit.  
  
"We have a boy?" Susan asked  
  
"Yup. He has lovely green eyes and fair hair. He's perfect." Mark said as he lifted the baby out of his maternity cot.  
  
He held him close to Susan, then as she sat up he placed him in her arms.  
  
Susan smiled with delight  
  
"What shall we call him?" Susan asked  
  
"Well I had been thinking some more about that, and I came up with something we hadn't thought about" Mark said  
  
"Ok, let's here it" Susan asked  
  
"How about Joshua Douglas Greene?" Mark replied  
  
"I like it. It suits him. And when he's older he'll have a cool name and be known as JD." Susan answered  
  
"Does that mean I can go and introduce him to the gang downstairs?" Mark asked  
  
"Yeah ok then. I guess I'll just stay here." Susan said  
  
"You'll be out in a few days, I'll be back in a bit. And when you do get out, I'll bring the white romper suit and blanket set so we can take him home in it." Mark said  
  
"Ok then. And Mark, I love you." Susan answered  
  
"I love you too." Mark replied as he took Joshua to meet the ER staff.  
  
As Mark made his way into the ER his first stop was the desk.  
  
"Hey Jerry, could you put out an announcement to all the ER staff who are not currently busy to come to the front desk" Mark asked  
  
"Sure Doctor Greene. And I take it this is the newborn?" Jerry replied  
  
No sooner had Jerry put out an announcement that most of the ER staff appeared.  
  
As they all approached their facial expressions changed. They all knew it was ok, that Mark wouldn't have brought the baby down if Susan wasn't alright.  
  
Even Carter had stayed on, he had managed to change his day off.  
  
"I would just like to say that Susan is awake and she is doing really well. Our Son was born at 6.27am and has all his ten little finger and toes. We did have names planned but all that has kind of gone out of the window. So I would like you all to welcome Joshua Douglas Greene to the ER. But not too loudly because I don't like the crying"  
  
Smiles spread across the ER as little Joshua got cuddles from most of the ER staff, even Carter had a brief hold, before Mark took him back upstairs to his mommy. 


	16. You are my Sunshine

Chapter 16: You are my sunshine  
  
Joshua was released from the NICU after just 3 days. He had suffered no further distress or problems and so was allowed to join Susan in Intensive Care.  
  
She was so pleased to have him by her side, she had missed him so much. She had barely seen him since she came round. Now she just couldn't wait to get home. She wanted to introduce Joshua to his new home.  
  
Susan was packing her things to go whilst keeping one eye on Joshua in his maternity cot. Mark had gone home to collect the romper suit and blanket set that Joshua was due to go home in.  
  
As Mark picked it up from inside the nursery he smiled to himself. He had been blessed with a son, he couldn't believe how happy he felt. It was even better knowing that Susan would be coming home too.  
  
The hours he had spent by her bedside had been the worst of his life. He kept thinking about how he would cope looking after a baby all by his self. But most of all he it devastated him to think that he might never be able to tell Susan he loved her again or that she would never be able to see the child she so longed for.  
  
None of that mattered now though. She was alive and their son was healthy. Mark couldn't be happier.  
  
As Mark looked down at his watch he recoiled at how long he had spent in the nursery. He had to get back to the hospital, Susan would be wondering where he was.  
  
Twenty minutes later Mark walked through the doors of Susan's room. She was holding Josh and looking out of the window. She was uttering words that only became audible to Mark as he got closer.  
  
"Hey Dad, hey Chloe. Look who I've got. This is Joshua Douglas Greene. He's 3 days old now and he's just perfect. We had a few problems during the birth, but we're all fine."  
  
As Mark heard the words, he slipped a hand round Susan's waist and kissed her softly. She turned to face him, a single tear fell down her cheek, but at the same time a smile crept across her face.  
  
"I thought they should get to see him. Even though they're gone they're still his Grandfather and Aunt. I want him to know who they were, I want him to get to play with Suzie and enjoy the best of everything." Susan said quietly whilst gently rocking the baby  
  
"That's good to know Susan. I phoned Rachel, she so excited, wonders when she can come and see him. I said not for a while, he needs to settle in and you need your rest. She seemed to accept that. Now shall we take this little guy home?" Mark said as he took Joshua from Susan  
  
"I think that's a great idea. Let's just get him in his going home outfit first. Think we should pay a visit downstairs?" Susan replied as she carefully put the romper suit on Joshua and wrapped him in the blanket.  
  
Mark took the bags and Susan carried Josh in her arms. He was sleeping, with only the occasional moment of arm waving to disturb his otherwise peaceful rest.  
  
Haleh was the first person to see Susan and Mark walk down the stairs. As they cam closer she could see a little bundle of white being cradled in Susan's arms.  
  
That scene made her smile. They looked so perfect together.  
  
As Susan saw her she smiled.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Susan asked  
  
"Oh honey I would like nothing more." Haleh answered  
  
"Oh isn't he precious, he's absolutely perfect." Haleh said as she held little Joshua.  
  
Slowly the usual gang began to form, all eager for a look. All the nurses had a hold, Chuny, Abby, Lydia, they were all there.  
  
It was so slow in the ER even Kerry, Luka and Carter came over. They all had a cuddle with the baby too. They all came to the conclusion that Joshua looked a lot like Mark. The eye colour was more like Susan's although there were hints of brown too. But the hair colour and facial features, especially the mouth looked a lot like Mark.  
  
As Kerry passed Joshua back to Susan he began to cry. Within a few minutes the crowd had dispersed as Josh cried louder.  
  
"I think I'd better feed him." Susan said as they made their way out to the car.  
  
Susan sat in the passenger seat and fed Josh for a good half and hour before he seemed satisfied. When she had finished she placed him into the car seat. He looked stunned at his new environment, the white colours of the hospital walls were all he had known.  
  
Now he was out in the open world. Not that he was alone in this world of course. He had two parents, and an ER full of staff who adored him.  
  
Twenty minutes later Mark and Susan arrived home. Mark put the things into their bedroom then joined Susan in the nursery.  
  
She was giving Joshua the grand tour of his new room when Mark came in. Susan turned to him and smiled.  
  
"This is all so perfect Mark. I love you. How long do you have off work?" Susan asked  
  
"Eight weeks. I'm taking the maximum amount of paternity leave that Kerry can spare. Which means I'll be around all over Christmas and the New Year."  
  
"That's so good to hear." Susan said as she placed Joshua in his cot. It was 1pm, time for a nap. Susan felt she needed one too, but she was also extremely hungry.  
  
"Hey what have we got to eat in this place?" Susan asked  
  
"We have some wheat crunchies, not exactly a lunchtime thing. We do have some chicken and rice. How 'bout that?" Mark answered  
  
"Mmmm that sounds great. I'm just going to lie on the couch for a bit." Susan replied  
  
"Ok sweetie, I'll bring it over when it's ready." Mark answered  
  
When Mark turned round Susan was no longer on the couch.  
  
"Must have gone for a sleep" Mark thought.  
  
Susan was standing over the cot just watching Joshua sleep.  
  
"I always wanted children, but I never realised they could ever be as beautiful as you are. You are my sunshine. And you have a fantastic daddy as well. He loves you so much, we both do. We're going to be here for you all the time. Even when you think you don't need us, we'll be here. We're never going anywhere. And you never know, one day you might have a brother or sister to play with." Susan whispered as she spoke a sleeping Joshua.  
  
"There you are. I checked in our room first, I thought you were sleeping." Mark said quietly  
  
"Strangely enough I don't feel tired. Not yet any way. I think I'm too excited. I just want to see him all the time. Watch him as he sleeps and be there when he wakes up." Susan whispered  
  
"Yeah, they have that affect on you. Come on let's go eat. He's out for the count." Mark answered  
  
Mark and Susan crept out of the room and took the baby monitor with them. They could hear him gurgling and moving about on the brand new sheets in his cot. Each noise brought a smile to Susan's face.  
  
Mark was delighted to see her so happy. Their relationship wasn't even a year old yet, although it wasn't far off, but they knew this was forever. Mark had plans to ask Susan to marry him, but he had to see how Joshua behaved. If he was a good baby, and Susan wasn't too tired, he would ask he at Christmas, but if he was a bit problematic and Susan was stressed he would wait.  
  
"So how does it feel to be a mommy?" Mark asked  
  
"I think that's obvious. It's wonderful. Even in the last day or so I've noticed changes in him. It's fascinating. And I want to thank you too." Susan answered  
  
"Thank me for what?" Mark asked  
  
"For getting me pregnant, for loving me, for caring for me, being there for me. And mostly just for being you. Despite the problems we had, and what happened at the beginning, my life has been enriched by having you as a constant presence." Susan replied  
  
"But I was always here for you." Mark said  
  
"But not like this. Yes you were my friend and I loved you. But now there's more. We're in love and there's intimacy. I can tell you things that I could never tell anyone. I want you by my side forever." Susan replied  
  
"And I will always be here." Mark said with a smile.  
  
With that the sounds from the monitor became louder. Joshua had obviously woken up. Susan got up and picked him up from his cot.  
  
"Mark can you bring the diaper bag please? This little guy needs changing." Susan called  
  
With that Mark appeared with a bulging bag of diapers. As Susan laid Joshua down on the changing mat, Mark handed Susan a fresh diaper.  
  
Even though Susan used to change Suzie's diapers, she hadn't done it for ages, and this was a nasty one. Newborn's diapers always were. They stank and this was no different.  
  
Even thought the smell could have knocked and elephant out, Susan carried out the task with a smile on her face, playing with Josh as she went. Mark sat by her side and watched.  
  
When she had finished she picked Joshua up and put him on the play mat. Mark promptly made his way over and began to show Josh colourful shapes and farm animals.  
  
Susan came back into the room after disposing of the diaper. She sat behind Mark and put her head on his shoulders, and took a long look at her perfect family. 


	17. All's well that ends well

Chapter 17: All's well that ends well  
  
Susan and Mark were thoroughly enjoying parenthood. Joshua was now seven months old and loving the day care centre at the ER. Susan was now working 24 hours a week, not back to doing full time and not doing nights, but she was having fun none the less.  
  
Mark was making sure he kept to his contracted hours and not working the crazy 70 hour weeks that he used to. All the free time he had was spent with Susan and Joshua.  
  
Doug and Carol had been to visit, and both agreed that Joshua was a real mix of both Mark and Susan. He had Marks dark hair and Susan's gorgeous green eyes. He was definitely a cute baby and both his parents adored him.  
  
It was now summer and Susan and Mark were planning their first vacation with little Joshua. They were just going to go to North Carolina for a week and then spend a week at home in Chicago.  
  
In the ER Susan was daydreaming about their vacation, as Mark came up to her he instantly read her mind.  
  
"Only two days to go." Mark whispered in Susan's ear  
  
"I know. I can't wait to get some time alone with you and Josh." Susan replied with a smile  
  
"It'll be our first holiday as a family." Mark said as her kissed Susan on the head before picking up at new chart  
  
Susan smiled again at the thought of going away.  
  
"Two more days" She thought. "Just two more days."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
While Mark was packing the car Susan was busy getting Joshua ready. He had a little white Bears t-shirt on and blue dungarees. Susan also put a sun hat on him, as surprisingly enough it was actually quite warm in Chicago.  
  
"Hey you two ready?" Mark called up the stairs  
  
"Yeah, we're on our way down" Susan replied grabbing the baby bag  
  
"Right little buddy let's get you strapped into the car seat." Mark said as he took Josh  
  
Soon they were on there way. Josh didn't seem too interested in the scenery as they drove out of Chicago as he fell asleep only half an hour into their journey.  
  
"Guess he gets his sleepy head tendency from his daddy" Susan laughed  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you've been known to doze off yourself you know!" Mark replied "Hmmm ok, I guess he's doomed to be a sleepyhead then." Susan said as she turned round to look at Josh  
  
Later that day, around 6pm, Susan, Mark and Joshua arrived at their holiday apartment. Josh had certainly woken up now, he was hungry and hot, though Mark and Susan's car was fully air-conditioned, North Carolina was a lot warmer than Chicago.  
  
So hot in fact Mark and Susan sensed a storm brewing.  
  
"I hope we get him to sleep before the storm starts. You know he'll only sleep through it if he's sound asleep before it starts. He definitely gets that from you." Susan said "You're dead to the world once you're asleep. I'm a delicate, lighter sleeper."  
  
"That I'll agree with. Josh only has to gurgle and you're up and out of bed like a shot." Mark answered  
  
"Yeah, and even when he's screaming his head off you don't stir." Susan said, playfully poking Mark in the stomach, with the one finger she had free  
  
"I just know you only want attention, don't I." Mark whispered to Josh before kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
  
Mark made his way into the kitchen and as he did he called back to Susan. "Want me to make some dinner? You did bring stuff up for tonight didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the brown bag. There's some minced beef, potatoes and some vegetables. You could mush some up for Josh, then I can bath him and put him down for the night. Then you and I can get cosy." Susan said with a slight grin  
  
"Ooh that sounds good." Mark called back  
  
At 7.30pm Joshua was bathed and had been put down for the night. Susan and Mark were curled up on the couch, (which was surprisingly comfortable for a holiday apartment) watching a movie.  
  
Susan turned to Mark and gave him a long lingering kiss. As she pulled away she said  
  
"Mark I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yeah same goes for me." Mark replied, surprising Susan a little  
  
"Oh well you first then." Susan insisted  
  
Mark got up from the sofa and onto the floor. He swept back the hair from Susan's face and kissed her lightly, as he did so he assumed the down on one knee position.  
  
"Susan, I've been waiting for a while to ask you this. And we've been so busy with Josh and work, but now we're away I want to take the opportunity to ask you if you'll make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."  
  
"Yes." Was all Susan said as she had tears forming in her eyes  
  
Mark scooped Susan up and pulled her onto the floor with him. Susan grinned like a child in a candy store.  
  
"Careful. Don't want to hurt the baby." Susan said  
  
Mark looked a little puzzled, then it hit him. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yep, my last period was supposed to be three weeks ago, so last week I did a test and it was positive. I must be about 7-8 weeks gone." Susan replied  
  
Later that night, as the storm raged outside Mark and Susan made love in the knowledge that they would be getting married and also welcoming a new addition to the Greene-Lewis family.  
  
Five months later and winter was once again engulfing Chicago in it's grasp. Joshua had celebrated his first birthday and the third room in Mark and Susan's house had been decorated to accommodate the baby which was due in two months time on the 21st of January.  
  
The wedding was planned for the following July, with most of it having to be planned after the baby was born. Especially things such as Susan's dress.  
  
No-one could deny Susan was getting big. It seemed to be a running theme in her pregnancies. Though she was adamant that this would be the last.  
  
"I just can't put up, with the swollen feet and needing to pee all the damn time. I think this baby uses my bladder as a stress ball." Susan complained to Connie, knowing she'd done this four times.  
  
"Hey don't worry hon, it'll all be worth it when the babies' born. Remember what you were like before Joshua was born. Now look how beautiful he is." Connie answered.  
  
"I know. Just want to see it, hold it, like I did with Joshua. I love the cuddles." Susan smiled  
  
Susan didn't have to wait long. Six weeks later, at thirty-eight weeks pregnant Susan gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. She weighed in at 7lbs 13oz, and had lovely blonde hair. Mark and Susan decided to call her Bethany Megan Greene.  
  
Then what seemed to be just 6 short months later, Susan and Mark got married in an intimate ceremony at a hotel by the riverside. Susan wore a gorgeous cream dress and held or bouquet of roses. Mark turned out in his carefully pressed tuxedo. Carol and Doug looked after Joshua and Bethany throughout the ceremony. And as Mark and Susan said their vows they didn't stop smiling.  
  
When the vows were over a yell of 'Kiss Her!' came from the ER staff that were able to attend. And Mark obliged lovingly. 


End file.
